My Boyfriend Is A Vampire
by himekaheartfilia
Summary: Ino yang sedang bersedih akibat mantan kekasihnya. Ia malah harus menghadapi kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Akankah ia bisa bertahan saat takdir mempermainkannya. " ... ka-kalian vampire hunter? Dan kalian vampire berdarah murni?"/ ...
1. Chapter 1

saya author baru disini. Cerita ini begitu hancur. Saya hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Oke tanpa panjang lebar. Silahkan menikmati.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

MY BOYFRIEND IS A VAMPIRE

.

 _ **Naruto Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author : Himeka Heartfilia**_

 _ **Genre : Fantasy/Adventure/Romance/Action**_

 _ **Pairing : Gaaino dan etc ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary : Ino yang sedang bersedih akibat mantan kekasihnya. Ia malah harus menghadapi kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Akankah ia bisa bertahan saat takdir mempermainkannya. " ... ka-kalian vampire hunter? Dan kalian vampire berdarah murni?"/ "... aku tunanganmu"/ "ba-bagaimana mungkin..?"/ "aku akan melindungimu"/ "kami semua akan melindungimu ino."/ "... aku mencintaimu"/ "aku juga mencintaimu Gaara-kun".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : abal, terlalu typo, imajinasi tinggi. Silahkan menekan tombol 'back' jika berubah pikiran**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Matahari mulai menampakkan keagungannya. Pagi ini begitu cerah untuk melakukan aktifitas. Beginilah suasana pagi hari yang berada di negara yang identik dengan bunga sakura, jepang.

Namun pagi hari yang cerah ini. Tidak berpengaruh pada gadis yang satu ini. Saat ini hatinya sedang tidak secerah seperti cuaca hari ini. Gadis itu pun hanya melamun di bangku kelasnya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang memang sengaja ia ikat dengan gaya ponytail dan sedikit rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Wajahnya tampak tak sedikit pun menampilkan cahaya. Mengingat ia adalah gadis yang selalu bersemangat. Yamanaka ino namanya. Ia terus saja melamun, sampai seorang gadis lain menyentakkannya.

"hei ino-pig!" sapa seorang gadis dengan gula kapas itu mengejutkan ino.

"apa yang kau lakukan forehead!" balas ino dengan memberikan pelototan kepada sahabatnya, sakura.

"eheheh... maka nya kamu jangan melamun saja pig." Ucap sakura sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

Ino hanya menatap sakura kesal sambil memanyumkan bibirnya. Sangat terlihat bahwa ia sangat tidak senang. Sakura yang mengetahui itu hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"sudah lah pig. Kau jangn memikirkan tentangnya lagi. Kau harus kembali ceria lagi pig. Kau tahu, kau tampak sangat jelek." Ucap sakura untuk menhibur ino. Namun ia hanya mendapatkan lirikan bosan dari ino.

Bagaimana ino tdak bosan semenjak kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Dan sahabat-sahabatnya menjadi sangat sering memberikannya ceramah panjag lebar. Oh kami-sama! Ingin sekali rasanya ia pergi sejauh mungkin hanya untuk menghindari kata-kata yang sama dari sahabatnya. Ino hanya menatap sakura dengan pandangan yang err- tidak bisa di jelaskan.

Flashback

Saat ini ino sedang berada di taman konoha. Ia mengenakan sebuah dress selutut berwarna ungu dengan sepatu berhak 5 centi. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai indah. Oh saat ini dia begitu sangat sempurna.

Ia duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu. Tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Yah dia memang sedang menunggu seseorang sejak tadi. Matanya tak henti-hentinya selalu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis dilengannya. Dan ia begitu tampak sangat gelisah. Bagaimana tidak gelisah, ini sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dari orang yang ia tunggu.

'oh kenapa lama sekali? Ada apa dengan Sai-kun? Ah mungkin ia ada sedikit masalah. Ayolah ino, kau tidak boleh berfikiran yang bukan-bukan." Seru ino dalam hati untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ino kembali memperhatikan jam tangannya untuk yang entah berapa kali. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru taman yang bisa ia lihat. Ia memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain, beberapa pasangan yang sedang bermesraan, lalu... deg!

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Ino menangkap seorang pemuda berambut hitam rapi yang sedang berjalan tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Darah ino seakan berdesir hebat tak kalah matanya menatap pemuda itu. Rasanya dadanya begitu sesak bahkan untuk bernafas sekali pun. Nafasnya begitu berat dan memburu. Bukan karena pemuda itu yang membuatnya seakan terkena serangan jantung. Namun karena pemuda itu sedang berjalan bersama seorang wanita yang tak ia enal sama sekali. Mereka tampak sangat mesra. Tangan ino mengepal dengan kuat.

'ba bagaimana mungkin.. ti. tidak. Aku pasti salah lihat. Itu.. itu bohongkan.' Ucap ino dalam hati. Ia berusaha keras agar air matanya tidak jatuh sama sekali. Dengan kekuatan yang ada ino berlari meninggalkan taman itu. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Ino terus berlari, ia hanya ingin cepat sampai dirumah.

Flashback off

"oh ayolah pig. Jangan menampilkan wajah tidak enak seperti itu didepan ku" ino yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya dan malah membuat sakura kesal dengan tingkahnya. Namun bukan sakura namanya jika ia menerah. Ia pasti akan selalu berusaha untuk mengembalikan keceriaan sahabatnya lagi.

"hei pig. Kau tahu.. aku baru-baru ini mendapat sebuah kabar." Ucap sakura yang sudah mulai duduk di depan meja ino. Ino hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanpa berkomentar, toh juga nanti sakura pasti akan melanjutkannya.

"kau tahu pig. Dari kabar yang ku dengar akan ada murid baru lho. Katanya, dia itu tampan. Kyaaaaa~ ku harap dia satu kelas dengan kita." Ucap sakura yang kelewat semangat. Ino hanya memutar bola mata.

"kau itu sudah punya sasuke, sakura. Jika ia mendengarnya maka ..." ucapan ino terpotong oleh perkataan cepat sakura.

"aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku sih bukan masalah aku, tapi aku hanya ingin, mugkin kau bisa kembali seperi dulu pig." Sebelum ino sempat membalas perkataan sakura. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Dan semua murid kembali ke tempat duduk mereka semula. Terutama sakura.

SREEEKK!

Pintu kelas itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok guru paling killer . mereka semua diam, tanpa ada yang berani sama sekali untuk bersuara.

"ohayou minna" ucap kurenai-sensei selaku wali kelas XI-3, kelas ino.

"ohayou sensei" balas mereka semua serentak.

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah kurenai kepada seseorang yang ada di luar kelas.

Seseorang itu pun melangkah masuk. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan, tinggi, rambutnya berwarna merah dgn tato kanji Ai' yang tercetak didahinya. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu semakin membuatnya semakin cool.

Para siswi yang melihatnya sungguh terpesona. Bahkan mereka menjerit-jerit tapi hanya didalam hati. Beberapa siswi yang tidak terpengaruh hanya ino dan ketiga sahabatnya, sakura, hinata dan tenten.

"perkenalkan nama saya Gaara. Sabaku Gaara. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Pemuda yang bernama gaara itu memperkenalkan diri.

"nah. Sabaku-san. Kamu dapat duduk di ..." kurenai-sensei tampak memperhatikan ruang kelasnya. "di sebelah yamanaka ... yamana-san tolong angkat tanganmu." Perintahnya. Ino mengangkat tangannya dengan malas. Dia terlalu tidak peduli pada pemuda yang ada di depan sana.

Sampai ino mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas pemuda yang tengah berjalan kebangku yang ada disebelahnya. Deg! ... sejenak aquamarine dengan turqoise bertemu. Apa ini ...rasanya aneh. Pikir ino dalam hati dan memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela. Gaara pun duduk di bangku yang ada disebelah ino.

"sekarang buka buku halaman 134" ucap kurenai-sensei mengawali pelajaran hari itu.

XXXXXXXX

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel tanda jam pelajaran telah usaimulai berbunyi. Semua para siswa dan siswi yang ada di Konoha High school pun bergegas keluar kelas. Ada yang memilih pergi ke kantin, didalam kelas, atau hanya sekedar duduk-duduk di taman sekolah. Saat ini ino kembali meneruskan aktifitas sebelumnya. Melihat keluar jendela sambil melamun.

"Ino-pig" panggil sakura. Namun inomtidak mendengarnya.

"Ino-pig."panggil sakura lagi. Namun ino tetap tidak mendengarnya, membuat sakura kesal setengah mati.

"INOO-PIG!" panggil sakura bak guntur yang menggelegar didekat telinga ino. Membuat sang empunya yang sedari tadi hanya melamun terlonjak kaget akibat ada sesuatu yang memekakkan telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan forehead!" pekik ino. "kau ingin membuat telingaku pecah." Tambahnya.

"Ino-baka suruh siapa kau hanyamelamun saja. Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi tahu." Balas sakura kesal.

Ino hanya diam saja saat sakura memarahinya. Tohkan memang salahnya karena dari tadi ia hanya melamun. Sakura yang melihat ino seperti itu hanya menghela nafas.

"sudah lah pig. Kau harus melupakannya. Kau .." ucapan sakura terpotong oleh perkataan ino yang seenak jidatnya.

"ya ya ya forehead kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sakura memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas pasrah. Dia pun berfikir, sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas untuk sahabat pirangnya itu.

Kemudian tampak dua orang gadis sedang berjalan kearah meja yang ditempati oleh ino. Dua gadis itu adalah sahabat ino selain sakura. Mereka memiliki tinggi yang sama, namun salah satunya berambut lavender yang ia gerai dan yang satunya berwarna coklat yang selalu ia cepol dua. Hyuga Hinata dan Tenten. Mereka sekarang bergabung dengan ino dan sakura.

"ahh.. kalian ternyata." Ucap sakura yang sudah mengetahui kehadiran mereka bedua.

"sakura-chan. Bagaimana keadaan ino-chan?" tanya hinata.

"masih sama saat terakhir kita melihatnya." Jawab sakura.

"ohh... sudahlah ino. Kau harus bisa melupakannya saat ini!" ucap tenten pada ino.

Ino hanya diam mendengarkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu berbicara. Menurutnya terserah mereka mau mengatakan apa. Bahkan perkataan sahabat-sahabatnya itu terdengar seperti radio rusak ditelinganya.

"hei! Ino-pig. Apa kau mendengar kami?"tanya sakura. Namun ino tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"hei ino-pig!" panggil sakura yang sudah menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya. Ino sedikit terlonjak akibat panggilan sakura. Dan ia hanya melihat sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu." Ucap sakura kesal.

"huuh baiklah-baiklah." Balas ino.

"Ino kau tak seharusnya seperti ini. Kau ..." belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya. Ino sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"ya ya ya aku mengerti. Sekarang aku ingin ke toilet. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap ino pada ketiga sahabatnya sambil beranjak meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang hanya melongo melihat tingkah ino.

.

.

Ino sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah untuk menuju tempat tujuannya toilet. Letakya dengan ruang kelas ino tidak begituh jauh. Hanya melewati 2 kelas ke arah kiri dari kelasnya dan sesampainya di ujung lalu belok kiri lagi.

Sesampainya ino di toilet. Ino tengah menyangga berat tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan di westafel dan memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia pun membasuh wajahnya dengan air dan mulai mengelapnya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat ia melihat ada orang lain melalui pantulan cermin.

Ino sama sekali tidak mengenal orang itu. Orang itu tengah menatapnya tajam dengan mata berwarna merah semerah darah. Orang itu juga mengenakan pakaian yang aneh dengan kerah yang menutupi sebagian berwarna biru dengan bunga sebagai hiasan dikepalanya.

'siapa dia? Kenapa penampilannya seperti itu.' Gumam ino dalam hati.

"khekhekhe... akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Pasti tuan akan sangat senang sekali jika aku bisa membawamu." Ujar orang itu kepada ino.

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan mau pergi bersama mu." Ucap ino yang kini sudah menghadap langsung pada orang itu.

"khekhekhe..." orang itu hanya tertawa dan memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya pada ino.

Jantung ino tercekat melihatnya. Orang itu adalah seorang wanita cantik, namun yang membuat ino hampir jantungan adalah karena wanita itu memiliki taring dimulutnya yang mencuat hingga keluar. Sejenak ino harus mengutuk kepada novel-novel horror yang sering ia baca. Mana mungkin orang yang berada di hadapannya ini nyata. Oh kami-sama! Kenapa ini terjadi padaku. Wanita itu adalah ...

Wanita itu ...

Vampire!

.

.

Bersambung...!

A/N : Ahaha.. terlalu banyak typo.. :D

Yosh! Arigatou gozaimashita..

Jangan lupa untuk Review...

Jika banyak yang menyukainya aku akan melanjutkannya. Mohon kritikan dan sarannya.

*****REVIEW******


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh! Chapter selanjutnya. Selamat menikmati.

Maaf karena chapter sebelumnya banyak kata-kata yang kurang. Saya kurang memperhatikan saat mengetiknya. Jika di chapter ini ada lagi kata-kata yang kurang. Saya mohon maaf. Okay! Selamat membaca.!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

MY BOYFRIEND IS A VAMPIRE

.

 _ **Naruto Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author : Himeka Heartfilia**_

 _ **Genre : Fantasy/Adventure/Romance/Action**_

 _ **Pairing : Gaaino dan etc ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary : Ino yang sedang bersedih akibat mantan kekasihnya. Ia malah harus menghadapi kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Akankah ia bisa bertahan saat takdir mempermainkannya. " ... ka-kalian vampire hunter? Dan kalian vampire berdarah murni?"/ "... aku tunanganmu"/ "ba-bagaimana mungkin..?"/ "aku akan melindungimu"/ "kami semua akan melindungimu ino."/ "... aku mencintaimu"/ "aku juga mencintaimu Gaara-kun".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : abal, terlalu typo, imajinasi tinggi. Silahkan menekan tombol 'back' jika berubah pikiran**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ohh, Ino merasa tubuhnya kini tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Dia begitu syok dengan penampakan di hadapannya ini. Sesaat ia teringat akan ucapan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi dulu, orang yang mengajarkan ia dan kakaknya untuk selalu bisa menjadi kuat sebelum kematiannya dan ibunya. Yah orang itu adalah ayahnya.

Flashback

Terdengar suara benda yang saling bertabrakan. Suara begitu di dominasi dengan teriakan dari mulut seorang gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun. Ia tengah memegang pedang kayu yang memang biasanya ia pakai saat berlatih. Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun lah yang sering menemaninya berlatih.

"hyaaaa!" teriak gadis itu.

Taakkk! Taaakk! Taaaak!

Seorang pria berambut pirang panjang tengah memperhatikan latihan mereka dari kejauhan. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana putra-putrinya berlatih. Kadang ia merasa bersalah karena harus memaksa mereka seperti itu. Namun ia juga tidak tega, jika suatu saat nanti. Ia sudah tidak ada. Dan anak-anaknya tidak bisa melindungi diri mereka.

Ia bisa saja mengajarkan teknik bertarung kepada putranya saja. Agar bisa melindungi adiknya. Namun ia sadar, jika pasti tidak mungkin putranya itu selalu berada di dekat adiknya. Ada kalanya pasti adiknya tidak bersama kakaknya.

Mereka terus berlatih sampai seorang wanita berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga sambil membawa nampan yang berisi teh dan makanan, membuat mereka menghentikan latihan dan berjalan kearah wanita itu yang sudah sampai di meja di halaman tersebut.

"bagaimana latihannya ehmm, ino-chan.?" Tanya wanita itu ke gadis kecil yang sudah duduk disalah satu kursih di situ. Diikuti kedua orang laki-laki.

"sangat melelahkan sekali okaa-san" jawab gadis yang di panggil ino. "dei nii-chan sangat kuat. Tapi suatu saat aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya." Tambahnya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"ahaha... aku pasti akan menunggu saat itu ino-chan" ucap anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan ino, deidara.

Wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya yang sangat bersemangat. Lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari kedua anaknya ke pria yang sedang meminum teh nya dengan tengan.

"inoichi-kun. Kapan kau akan me,beritahukan mereka?" tanya wanita itu kepada pria yang ia panggil inoichi.

Inoichi yang mendapat pertanyaan itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya diatas meja, dan melihat kepada istrinya. Ino dan deidara yang sedang menikmati teh dan makanan mereka kemudia memperhatikan ibu dan ayah mereka secara bergantian.

"apa yang harus di beritahukan okaa-san?" tanya ino pada ibunya. Ibunya hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan tersenyum. Tidak ingin jika anak-anaknya khawatir.

"deidara apapun yang terjadi. Kau tetap harus melindungi adikmu." Ucap inoichi kepada putranya.

"pasti otou-san. Aku akan melindungi ino" balas deidara. Inoichi menghela nafas sesaat, sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"kalian berdua, maafkan aku." Ino dan deidara saling berpandangan dan menatap bingung ayah mereka. "aku memaksa kalian berlatih seperti ini. Aku berharap kalian dapat melindungi diri kalian jika misalkan aku dan ibu mu tidak ada." Deidara yang mengetahui maksud ayahnya kemudian berbicara.

"apa yang otu-san katakan. Kalian pasti tetap akan berada di dekat kami berdua." Inoichi dan istrinya hanya bisa menatap deidara dengan pandangan yang sarat akan kasih sayang.

"suatu saat nanti. Kalian akan tahu kenapa aku melatih kalian seperti ini. Terutama untukmu ino-chan .."

Flashback off

Kenangan ino terhenti. "sekarang, sebaiknya kau ikut bersamaku. Aku akan membawamu kepada tuan ku. Khekhekhe..." ujar sosok itu lagi sambil menarik lengan ino. Ino berusaha memberontak, dia mendorong wanita itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuat wanita itu sedikit terdorong.

"ternyata kau menyusahkan sekali. Baiklah, jika aku tidak bisa membawamu dengan lembut. Maka aku akan memakai kekerasan." Ucap wanita itu dengan nada sedikit kesal. wanita itu pun lalu menarik kembali lengan ino dan melemparkan tubuh ino. Mengakibatkan rasa sakit pada punggungnya akibat menabrak dinding. ino sedikit meringis, wanita itu lalu mendekati ino. Ino tidak dapat melawan, tubuhnya begitu sakit. wanita itu mengangkat tangannya berusaha melukainya.

"KYYAAAAA!" teriak ino. Ino lalu menutup wajahnya dengan punggung sebelah tangan. ino itu hampir mencapainya. Lalu tiba-tiba ada cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. wanita itu pun kemudian lenyap. Namun ino tidak tahu tentang itu karena ia tengah menutup matanya.

Di kelas XI-3

Sahabat-sahabatnya ino tampak sedang mengobrol tentang ino. Sampai suara teriakan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

KYAAAAA!

"apa kau mendengar itu sakura?" tanya tenten.

"ya, suaranya seperti dari arah tolet wanita." Jawab sakura.

"ja- jangan-jangan..." belum sempat hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mereka bertiga berlari secepat mngkin ke toilet wanita. Tampak juga banyak para murid yang berlari kearah sumber suara. Mereka kebanyakan ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Sesampainya di toilet.

Ternyata pintunya terkunci, lalu...

BRAAAAKKK!

Pintu toilet itupun terbuka akibat dobrakan dari sakura yang tidak sabaran. Dan setelah pintu itu terbuka. Mereka bertiga dapat melihat ino didalam yang tengah duduk di lantai sambil menutup wajahnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Keadaan ino tampak memprihatinkan. Banyak para murid yang ingin melihat, membuat mereka menjadi dorong-dorongan akibat terlalu sempit.

"INO!" teriak mereka bertiga lalu berlari menghampiri teman-temannya memanggil. ino menurunkan tangnnnya untuk melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang saat ini sedang mengelilinginya. Mereka lalu memeluk ino.

"apa kau tidak apa?" tanya sakura.

"yah, aku tidak apa. Hanya saja yang tadi itu." Jawab ino namun ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Sahabat-sahabatnya tampak begitu penasaran apa yang sebenarnya yang akan ino katakan. Namun mereka tidak mendengr lanjutan lagi dari mulutnya.

Tapi, setelah mereka menyadari jika kalung kristal yang selama ini ia kenakan terlihat. Mereka lalu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka bertiga lalu menuntun ino untuk pergi mnuju UKS.

Beberapa menit yang lalu...

Tampak seorang pemuda yang lebih tua sedang berlari kearah kelasnya, XII-1. Pemuda itu sangat tampak tergesa-gesa. Ia lalu menghampiri tempat duduk yang di tempati oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna pirang, mirip sekali dengan ino.

"Deidara!" panggil pemuda itu kepada deidara yang sedang duduk santai di kursihnya. Pemuda itu tampak berbicara dengan serius. Pemuda yang di panggil dengan nama deidara itu memperhatikan apa yang di katakan pemuda itu.

Lalu deidara itu pun berdiri dari kursihnya dan mulai berlari. Pemuda yang di panggil deidara itu pun tidak begitu memperdulikan panggilan dari teman-temannya yang menanyakan ada apa. Paemuda itu terus berlari, sesekali juga ia hampir terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan orang.

.

.

Bersambung!

.

A/N : okay! Sampai disini dulu ceritanya...

Ahaha.. terlalu banyak typo.. :D

Yosh! Arigatou gozaimashita..

Jangan lupa untuk Review...

*****REVIEW******


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh! Ini dia chapter berikutnya!

Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Saya mohon maaf!

Balasan review :

ino kitty : Di chapter ini Gaara akan muncul. Namun hime masih membuat mereka hanya terlibat sedikit. Karena belum waktunya mereka untuk dekat. Yosh! Bersabarlah ya. ^^

ulin : Sesuai permintaan. Chapter ini di perpanjang. ^^

terima kasih kritikan nya. Ahaha.. hime tidak akan tega membuat readers berlumut hanya karena menunggu chapter selanjutnya. Di chapter ini, Gaaino hanya sedikit dulu di perlihatkan. Jangan sampai mati penasaran ya karena terlalu lama alurnya. ^^ #plak

okay! Selamat membaca!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

MY BOYFRIEND IS A VAMPIRE

.

 _ **Naruto Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author : Himeka Heartfilia**_

 _ **Genre : Fantasy/Adventure/Romance/Action**_

 _ **Pairing : Gaaino dan etc ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary : Ino yang sedang bersedih akibat mantan kekasihnya. Ia malah harus menghadapi kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Akankah ia bisa bertahan saat takdir mempermainkannya. " ... ka-kalian vampire hunter? Dan kalian vampire berdarah murni?"/ "... aku tunanganmu"/ "ba-bagaimana mungkin..?"/ "aku akan melindungimu"/ "kami semua akan melindungimu ino."/ "... aku mencintaimu"/ "aku juga mencintaimu Gaara-kun".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : abal, terlalu typo, imajinasi tinggi. Silahkan menekan tombol 'back' jika berubah pikiran**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ino digiring ketiga sahabatnya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan toilet menuju ke ruang UKS. Diluar toilet, banyak sekali para murid yang berkerumunan. Membuat jalan menjadi sangat sempit. Mereka begitu banyak sampai-sampai mereka semua harus berdesakan. Saat Ino digiring oleh ketiga sahabatnya masih berada di pintu toilet, tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang mencoba menarobos kerumunan dengan susuh payah.

"Minggir! Minggir!" Ucapnya pada orang-orang itu. Mereka pun sedikit memberi jarak kepada pemuda itu untuk lebih leluasa berjalan. Pemuda itu lalu melihat Ino yang dipapah oleh ketiga sahabatnya.

"Ino!" Panggil pemuda itu.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten melihat kearah sumber suara yang menyebut nama Ino. Dan mereka berempat tengah mendapati seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Ino tengah menatap dengan khawatir. Pemuda itu adalah kakak laki-laki Ino, Deidara.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Deidara.

Mereka bertiga. Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten saling menatap satu sama lain. Berfikir sejenak apa mereka akan mengatakannya atau tidak. Mereka tampak diam sejenak, lalu Sakura memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Eeh.. Senpai itu... Ino.." Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia hanya menatap Deidara dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dikatakan. Deidara yang melihat itu langsung saja mengerti. Dia menganggukkan kepala. Mereka seperti bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing.

"Ayo cepat bawa Ino ke UKS dan ikut aku." Ucapnya kepada ketiga sahabat Ino. Mereka bertiga menganggukkan kepala, lalu mengikuti kemana Deidara pergi.

Tampak murid-murid yang sudah mulai bubar meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Namun ada beberapa orang pemuda yang dari tadi memperhatikan agak sedikit jauh dari lokasi. Mereka memperhatikan dengan diam, namun seorang pemuda diantara mereka sangat berisik. Tapi mereka juga tidak begitu memperhatikan kali pemuda yang berisik itu. Seorang pemuda diantara mereka menatap kearah Ino dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dikatakan. Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Di UKS Ino dibiarkan istirahat oleh ketiga sahabatnya dan kakaknya. Mereka berempat kini berada di tempat yang tidak jauh dari UKS. Mereka tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Ketiga teman Ino tampak menundukkan kepala mereka karena merasa bersalah.

"Kalian kemana? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Sedang apa kalian saat itu? Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak bagaimana?" Pertanyaan itu muncul bertubi-tubi dari Deidara, kakak Ino. ia terlihat sedikit marah.

"Ka- kami tidak tahu. Ka- kalau dia akan kembali." Ucap sakura. "I- iya senpai." Sambung Tenten. Hinata hanya bisa diam, dia tidak bisa jika harus berbicara seperti ini. Tampak Deidara yang menghela nafas di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kita akan mengadakan pertemuan kebesaran lagi malam ini. Ingat kalian jangan sampai tidak datang." Ancam Deidara kepada ketiga gadis dihadapannya ini. Lalu Deidara pergi, meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu. Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten menghela nafas, lalu mereka berjalan untuk menemui Ino di UKS.

.

Ino tampak melamun, sampai-sampai sahabat-sahabatnya yang datang tidak ia ketahui. Sakura kemudian menyentakkan Ino, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak dan menatap horor kearah sakura. Namun sakura tidak mungkin mempan dengan itu, dia hanya nyengir menampilkan gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi. Mereka lalu mulai bercakap-cakap, agar menghilangkan pikiran tidak nyaman di benak Ino tentang kejadian tadi.

Saat mereka sedang bercakap-cakap, mereka tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi mereka semua sedang diawasi. Seseorang tengah menatap mereka di bawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari ruang UKS. Di bawah pohon besar yang mampu mengalangi sinar matahari yang menyengat. Ia tengah menatap gadis-gadis itu dengan tajam. Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin saja mereka semua sudah mati oleh tatapan orang itu. Sosok itu masih saja tengah menatap mereka, sampai cukup lama. Lalu dia pergi ditelan angin.

.

Ino saat ini tengah berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya. Bagaimana tidak sendirian, bel selesai istirahat telah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Ino tampak berjalan dengan pelan. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Sampai Ino tersadar dari lamunanya saat ia tengah sampai di tangga sekolah yang menghubungkan dengan kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 gedung sekolah.

Ino menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Entah mengapa, sepertinya dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Sampai kakinya berhenti pada anak tangga yang ia naiki. Ino melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk dengan wajah yang ia tundukkan. Membuat Ino tidak dapat mellihat siapa orang itu.

Namun Ino tidak menghiraukannya, ia kembali menaiki anak tangga. Sampai kakinya berada di anak tangga yang sama dengan orang itu. Ino menghentikan kembali langkahnya untuk melihat orang itu lagi. Sejenak Ino tersadar, orang itu berambut merah. Dan Ino menebak-nebak apa orang itu adalah orang ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan Ino mencoba untuk memastikannya.

"err- Gaara-san?" Panggil Ino. orang itu tampak ingin mengangkat wajahnya, namun kembali ia urungkan. Merasa ada respon yang berarti, Ino sudah berani bertanya-tanya pada orang yang bernama Gaara ini.

"Sedang apa disini, Gaara-san? Kenapa tidak masuk ke kelas?" Tanya Ino. Ino yang merasa dirinya bertanya sesuatu yang pribadi langsung melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"eeh, go- gomen ne Gaara-san. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya begitu, itu kan urusan mu." Ucap Ino. "Sebaiknya aku ke kelas. Aku duluan ya Gaara-san" Lanjutnya lagi sambil kembali berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju ke atas.

Saat Ino sudah berbelok di anak tangga yang ada di atas. Orang yang tadi di panggil dengan Gaara itu mengangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi ia sembunyikan. Menampilkan wajah tampan yang dingin. Tatapannya menatap kedepan dengan kosong. Namun ada yang berbeda dari orang itu, mata yang biasanya berwarna turqoise itu kini berubah menjadi berwarna merah, semerah darah. Bila saja Ino melihat ini mungkin dia akan berteriak lagi dan menganggap orang yang dihadapannya ini adalah... Vampire.

.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel pelajaran telah usai akhirnya berbunyi. Semua murid Konoha High School akhirnya bisa merasa lega karena mereka akhirnya dapat pulang kerumah masing-masing. Begitu juga semua murid yang ada di kelas XI-3. Mereka semua tampak begitu terburu-buru untuk bisa pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Termasuk juga sahabat-sahabatnya Ino. Mereka tampak membereskan peralatan belajar mereka. Ino memasukkan barang-barangnya dengan santai, karena juga ia tidak ingin terburu-buru. Ketiga sahabatnya, Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten tampak menghampirinya.

"Pig! kami ingin menginap dirumah malam ini. Lagian besok adalah weekand, bolehkan pig?" Tanya sakura pada Ino.

"Yahh, baiklah. Namun aku masih ada latihan memanah, jadi aku pulang sedikit terlambat. Jika aku belum pulang dan kalian bertemu kakakku. Bilang saja kalian ingin menginap." Balas Ino kepada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Okay pig! Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura. "Kami pulang duluan ya pig. Jaa ne pig!" Tambahnya lagi.

"ino-chan Jaa ne" ucap Hinata. "hati-hati ya Ino. Jaa ne" Ucap Tenten.

"jaa ne!" balas Ino. Mereka bertiga pun pulang tanpa Ino.

.

Skip time!

Ino berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, ia baru saja selesai dengan latihannya dan ingin segera pulang kerumah tercinta. Saat dirinya melewati ruang perpustakaan sekolah. Ia menghentikan langkahnnya, dan berniat memasukinya. Karena ia saat ini sedang ingin membaca sebuah buku. Ino melihat jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Masih ada sedikit waktu pikirnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk dan meminjam sebuah buku.

Ino tengah berada di dalam ruang perpustakaan, petugas perpustakaan masih ada. Namun tampak ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk menutup perpustakaan, maka dari itu Ino harus cepat mencari buku yang ia butuhkan.

Ino berjalan ke direksi buku-buku yang memuat tentang fantasy. Matanya menari-nari memperhatikan setiap judul yang ada di rak-rak itu. Sampai matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang ia cari. Ia lalu mengambilnya dan memberikannya kepada petugas perpustakaan untuk di catat dalam daftar pinjam. Setelah selesai Ino lalu pergi dan berjalan keluar gedung sekolah untuk kembali kerumahnya.

 _._

Ino sedang duduk di dalam taxi yang akan mengantarannya kembali kerumah. Sesekali ia melihat jam yang ada di tangannya. Pasti akan malam pikirnya. Mengingat rumahnya dengan sekolah yang berjarak sangat jauh. Ino pulang menggunakan taxi karena tentu saja ia ada latihan memanah tadi, kalau tidak ia sudah pulang bersama kakaknya.

Mengingat perjalan ini memakan waktu yang lama, Ino memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang sempat ia pinjam di perpustakaan tadi.

Cara Menjadi Vampire Hunter

Mata nya tampak menari-nari di atas setiap huruf yang ada di buku itu. Dan Ino mulai fokus pada buku yang ia baca.

.

Ino sudah sampai di pelataran rumahnya. Benar saja, hari sudah mulai gelap saat ia kembali kerumah. Rumah mewah bergaya minimalis itu tampak indah dengan halaman yang luas dan di tanami oleh bunga-bunga beraneka ragam. Bunga-bunga itu tampak indah, apalagi kalau dilihat saat siang hari. Ino berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima" Ucapnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah. Aneh, biasanya ada jawaban. Kemana onii-chan tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Ino masuk untuk mencari kakaknya. Tidak lupa ia menutup pintu. Ino sudah mencari kakaknya di setiap ruangan yang ada di rumahnya, termasuk juga kamar sang kakak. Namun tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kakaknya ada dirumah. Aneh, sebenarnya kemana sih onii-chan pikirnya.

Ino sejenak tersadar. Di belakang rumahnya terdapat halaman yang luas, dan ada sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar di paling belakang rumah utama. Kakaknya selalu ada di tempat itu, walaupun Ino tidak pernah langsung masuk kedalam bangunan itu. Ino lalu memutuskan untuk kesana, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Setelah sampai di halaman belakang, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Berfikir apakah ia akan kesana atau tidak. Mengingat jarak ke bangunan itu lumayan jauh karena halaman yang luas. Uhh, ternyata jauh rutuknya dalam hati. Tapi ia juga penasaran kenapa kakaknya itu selalu di sana saat malam hari. Sungguh menurigakan bukan. Lalu karena rasa penasarannya yang lebih besar dari pada rasa lelahnya. Ino memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah bangunan itu.

Saat Ino berjalan, tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang. Membuat Ino terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu setelah angin berhenti berhembus, Ino jadi dapat melihat beberapa orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Orang-orang itu tengah menatap Ino dengan tajam, dan oh mata mereka semua semerah darah. Membuat Ino sudah menyimpulkan bahwa meereka pasti ingin membawanya sepertiwanita yang ia temui di toilet. Ino bahkan tanpa sadar sudah memasang kuda-kuda demi melindungi dirinya. Ia juga sudah ada persiapan bagaimana jika orang-orang di hadapannya ini muncul kembali.

Tampak dari mereka terkekeh melihat Ino, membuat Ino malah geram. Mereka sepertinya anak buah wanita itu pikirnya. Mereka semua berjumlah 3 orang dan mereka semua adalah pria. Cih! Apa segitu takutnya wanita itu, sampai-sampai harus memerintahkan banyak orang untuk membawanya pikirnya yang masih menyombongkan diri.

"Kali ini kami akan membawa mu bagaimana pun caranya." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka dengan geram.

"Cih! Coba saja kalau kalian bisa." Balas Ino tidak kalah geram.

"Kau! Beraninya kau!" ucap orang yang lain.

"Sudah ayo cepat bawa dia!." Perintah yang lainnya.

"Heh! Coba saja!" Tantang Ino.

Mereka bertiga pun menyerang Ino, namun dengan sigap Ino menghindari setiap serangan yang dilontarkan padanya. Seseorang dari mereka hampir menangkapnya, namun ia sudah lebih dulu menendangnya dengan kuat. Membuat orang itu jatuh tersungkur berapa meter kebelakang.

"Cih! Ternyata hanya segitu kemampuan kalian, menyedihkan!" Ejek Ino membuat mereka semakin geram. Sepertinya Ino sudah berhasil memancing kemarahan mereka. Dan itu jadi membuatnya lebih cepat selesai.

Mereka pun sudah tidak segan-segan untuk menyerang Ino, persetan dengan perintah tidak boleh melukainya. Mereka sudah tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Ino yang melihat itu sedikit tersenyum devil. Ternyata dewi fortuna ada di pihaknya. Tak jauh dari ia berdiri terdapat sebuah besi yang panjang. Saat ketiga orang itu menyerangnya, Ino dengan sigap menghajar, memukul, menghindar dari mereka. Sampai ia bisa meraih besi yang akan menjadi senjatanya.

Dengan persiapan yang sudah ia siapkan, dan juga bagaimana cara untuk membunuh mereka. Ia sudah belajar itu semua dari buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, yaitu dengan menyerang tepat di jantung mereka. Da ketika salah satu dari mereka mendekat, Ino menghindarinya dengan cepat dan menusukkan besi itu tepat di jantungnya. Dan benar saja, orang itupun kini berubah menjadi tumpukkan debu di tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Berani sekali kau! Baiklah kami juga akan memakai senjata!" ucap salah seorang di antara mereka. Mereka lalu memperihatkan kuku-kuku mereka yang panjang dan tajam. Mereka berdua menyerang Ino secara bersama-sama. Dan dengan sigap juga Ino menghindarinya.

Dari kanan orang itu menyerangnya, Ino menghindar. Belum sempat Ino menyesuaikan keseimbangannya. Orang yang kedua menyerangnya dari belakang, Ino refleks menghindar. Namun ...

Craasshh!

Lengan Ino tergores kuku orang itu, darah merembes keluar. Menimbulkan bau darah yang kental.

"Ternyata bau darahmu sangat enak! Pantas saja kau begitu istimewa" Ucap orang itu.

Ino menutup luka yang ada di lengannya dengan tangannya yang lain. Perih, itulah yang ia rasakan dan ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini bagaimana pun caranya. Atau ia mati. Mereka berdua lalu melesat kearah Ino, Ino berusaha dengan sekuat tenaganya untuk menghindar dan menyerang.

Akhirnya, ia berhasil memusnakan mereka dengan luka yang ada di lengannya. Keadaannya saat ini sungguh memprihatinkan. Dengan tangan yang luka sambil memegang besi, sedangkan tangan yang lain menutup luka yang ada di tangannya.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu.

Di sebuah ruang yang yang tidak terlalu luas, dengan meja bundar yang bisa diduduki beberapa orang secara melingkar. Tampak beberapa orang yang duduk di kursih yang ada disitu. Mereka adalah para Vampire Hunter dan para Vampire. Kelihatannya mereka sudah membuat perjanjian antara bangsa Vampire dan Vampire Hunter. Terlihat mereka sedang mengadakan pertemuan, mereka tengah bercakap-cakap.

"Kita harus ekstra hati-hati sekarang" Ucap seorang pria diantara mereka yang ternyata adalah Deidara, kakaknya Ino.

"kami akan melindunginya sebisa mungkin" ucap seorang wanita dengan diantara wanita yang lain, itu adalah Sakura. Ia ternyata adalah seorang Vampire Hunter.

"Yahh. Kau benar Deidara. Mengingat 3 hari lagi akan memasuki bulan merah." Ucap seorang pria yang sebaya dengan Deidara. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam panjang, Uchiha Itachi.

Mereka tampak bercakap-cakap, mereka semua yaitu:

Yamanaka Deidara

Haruno Sakura

Hyuga Hinata

Hyuga Neji

Tenten

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Itachi

Shikamaru Nara

Sabaku Gaara

Sabaku Temari

Sabaku Kankorou

Mereka tengah membahas soal yang begitu serius. Sampai suara ribut-ribut di luar menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka lalu saling pandang satu sama lain lalu berlari untuk melihat apa yang ada di luar. Saat mereka sampai dan membuka pintu, hanya Deidara saja yang keluar. Mereka sedang mengintip dari belakang pintu yang besar. Saat deidara keluar dan melihat keadaan Ino. ia tampak sangat terkejut, sungguh begitu memprihatinkan sekali keadaan adiknya itu.

Ia melihat ada 3 tumpukkan debu yang tidak jauh dari tempat Ino berdiri. Angin berhembus, menimbulkan aroma darah yang tercium di peniuman mereka yang sangat peka. Terlihat beberapa vampire berdarah murni yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sedang menahan hasrat mereka.

.

.

Ino sudah terlalu lelah, apalagi dengan darah di lengannya yang masih saja mengalir keluar. Membuatnya semakin lemah, jika terus begini mungkin ia akan kehabisan darah. Tepat saat pandangan matanya mulai kabur. Ia melihat kakaknya keluar dari bangunan itu dengan ekspresi terkejut dan khawatir. Lalu setelah itu, semua terlihat gelap. Ino jatuh pingsan. Namun sebelum kesadarannya mulai hilang, ia jelas mendengar teriakan sang kakak. Lalu semuanya gelap dan sunyi.

Deidara berlari menghampiri sang adik yang pingsan. Ia tampak begitu khawatir, terlihat ekspresi yang tampak dari wajah nya yang mirip dengan wajah Ino itu. Lalu semua orang yang ada di tempat itu pun ikut menghampiri Ino yang tengah dalam kondisi keadaan yang sekarat. Walaupun mereka harus dapat mati-matian menahan hasrat akan darah.

Ino dibawa oleh Deidara kedalam rumah, dan di tidurkan di ranjangnya. Sakura yang ahli dalam pengobatan mengambil ahli untuk mengobati luka yang ada pada lengan Ino. Mereka semua menunggu diruang tamu yang ada di rumah Ino dan Deidara. Tampak jelas kekhawatiran di wajah Deidara, namun jika saja mereka memperhatikan lebih detail. Maka diantara mereka semua ada yang paling khawatir. Walaupun ekspresi di wajahnya tidak mudah terbaca.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, sakura pun keluar. Ia mengatakan tidak perlu khawatir. Dan mereka semua dilanda keheningan.

XXXXX

Seorang gadis kecil dan keluargannya tampak sedang berjalan dengan tangannya yang digandeng seorang wanita disebelahnnya. Wanita yang tengah menggandeng tangannya ini jauh lebih tua dari si gadis kecil. Disebelah gadis ini, tampak seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua setahun darinya. Dan di sebelah anak laki-laki itu, ada seorang pria yang hampir setara dengan wanita disebelahnya. Gadis kecil ini tampak celingukkan menatapi jalanan yang ia lewati. Sesekali juga ia melihat kearah wanita disebelahnya, wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

"Okaa-chan" Panggil gadis ini kepada wanita disebelahnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya wanita disebelahnya yang ia panggil ibu dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana okaa-chan?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Kita akan kerumah teman otou-san." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Gadis kecil itu pun lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang pria di samping anak laki-laki.

"Iya sayang, kita akan kerumah teman otou-san." Sambung pria itu. Lalu gadis kecil tadi pun mengangguk dan kembali celingukkan melihat jalanan.

Mereka berempat terus saja berjalan, sampai mereka berhenti tepat di bangunan besar dan mewah bergaya victoria. Gadis kecil ini tampak penasaran, karena sebelumnya ia sama sekali belum pernah ke rumah itu. Mereka berempat melangkah memasuki bangunan itu. Sesekali juga gadis kecil ini melihat-lihat halaman bangunan itu yang terbilanng cukup luas. Saat mereka masuk, mereka sudah disambut oleh beberapa pelayan dengan baju maid yang berjejer dengan membungkukkan badan. Mereka berempat dituntun oleh salah seorang pelayan yang lebih tua dari mereka semua.

.

Kini mereka tengah duduk disebuah kursih sofa panjang dengan meja yang rendah ditengahnya. Juga diseberang mereka tampak beberapa orang yang duduk di kursih yang serupa dengan mereka. Gadis ini begitu penasaran, untuk apa mereka kemari. Dan biasanya kalau mereka pergi main pasti ada obrolan yang menyenangkan. Tapi ini begitu lain. Itulah yang saat ini di pikirkan oleh sang gadis. Ia juga penasaran dengan orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Didepannya juga ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan dirinya. Membuatnya semakin dimakan oleh rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Sampai seorang pria yang seumuran dengan otou-chan nya itu membuka suara.

"mari kita mulai ikatannya..."

.

.

.

Bersambung!

.

A/N : okay! Sampai disini dulu ceritanya... :D

Yosh! Arigatou gozaimashita..

Jangan lupa untuk Review...

*****REVIEW******


	4. Chapter 4

__Gomen ne himeka updatenya lama!

Semoga Himeka tidak terlalu mengecewakan!

Selamat menikmati!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

MY BOYFRIEND IS A VAMPIRE

.

 _ **Naruto Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author : Himeka Heartfilia**_

 _ **Genre : Fantasy/Adventure/Romance/Action**_

 _ **Pairing : Gaaino dan etc ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary : Ino yang sedang bersedih akibat mantan kekasihnya. Ia malah harus menghadapi kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Akankah ia bisa bertahan saat takdir mempermainkannya. " ... ka-kalian vampire hunter? Dan kalian vampire berdarah murni?"/ "... aku tunanganmu"/ "ba-bagaimana mungkin..?"/ "aku akan melindungimu"/ "kami semua akan melindungimu ino."/ "... aku mencintaimu"/ "aku juga mencintaimu Gaara-kun".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : abal, terlalu typo, imajinasi tinggi. Silahkan menekan tombol 'back' jika berubah pikiran**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

XXXXX

Seorang gadis kecil dan keluargannya tampak sedang berjalan dengan tangannya yang digandeng seorang wanita disebelahnnya. Wanita yang tengah menggandeng tangannya ini jauh lebih tua dari si gadis kecil. Disebelah gadis ini, tampak seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua setahun darinya. Dan di sebelah anak laki-laki itu, ada seorang pria yang hampir setara dengan wanita disebelahnya. Gadis kecil ini tampak celingukkan menatapi jalanan yang ia lewati. Sesekali juga ia melihat kearah wanita disebelahnya, wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

"Okaa-chan" Panggil gadis ini kepada wanita disebelahnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya wanita disebelahnya yang ia panggil ibu dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana okaa-chan?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Kita akan kerumah teman otou-san." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Gadis kecil itu pun lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang pria di samping anak laki-laki.

"Iya sayang, kita akan kerumah teman otou-san." Sambung pria itu. Lalu gadis kecil tadi pun mengangguk dan kembali celingukkan melihat jalanan.

Mereka berempat terus saja berjalan, sampai mereka berhenti tepat di bangunan besar dan mewah bergaya victoria. Gadis kecil ini tampak penasaran, karena sebelumnya ia sama sekali belum pernah ke rumah itu. Mereka berempat melangkah memasuki bangunan itu. Sesekali juga gadis kecil ini melihat-lihat halaman bangunan itu yang terbilanng cukup luas. Saat mereka masuk, mereka sudah disambut oleh beberapa pelayan dengan baju maid yang berjejer dengan membungkukkan badan. Mereka berempat dituntun oleh salah seorang pelayan yang lebih tua dari mereka semua.

.

Kini mereka tengah duduk disebuah kursih sofa panjang dengan meja yang rendah ditengahnya. Juga diseberang mereka tampak beberapa orang yang duduk di kursih yang serupa dengan mereka. Gadis ini begitu penasaran, untuk apa mereka kemari. Dan biasanya kalau mereka pergi main pasti ada obrolan yang menyenangkan. Tapi ini begitu lain. Itulah yang saat ini di pikirkan oleh sang gadis. Ia juga penasaran dengan orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Didepannya juga ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan dirinya. Membuatnya semakin dimakan oleh rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Sampai seorang pria yang seumuran dengan otou-chan nya itu membuka suara.

"mari kita mulai ikatannya..."

XXXXX

Ino terbangun dari tidurnya, ia duduk. Ino sepertinya baru saja bermimpi buruk, terlihat dari keringat yang membasahi setiap lekuk tubuhnya. 'Mimpi yang sama' Pikirnya dalam hati. Yah, sudah 3 hari ini ternyata Ino bermimpi sama. Dan anehnya mimpinya itu selalu sama persis. Ino tidak berani untuk menceritakan mimpinya ini kepada sang kakak atau pun sahabatnya. Namun karena Ino sudah lelah dengan mimpi-mimpinya yang selalu sama, maka ia nanti mungkin memberitahukannya kepada sang kakak.

Ino melirik sekilas jam yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya. 'Jam 1 malam' Pikirnya. Saat Ino menggerakkan tangannya. Terasa sakit di lengannya. 'Ternyata yang tadi itu aku bukan mimpi' Pikirnya lagi. Ino lalu memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar kamar, ia ingin membuat segelas susu. Agar ia sedikit bisa tidur dengan tenang lagi.

Ino melangkah menuruni tangga, entah mengapa menurutnya langkah nya begitu ringan. Saat ia menuruni tangga, sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar beberapa orang yang tengah berbicara. ino tampak sedikit mengernyit heran, di jam seperti ini masih ada yang terjaga. 'Mungkin kakak dengan teman-temannya' Pikir kaneko. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur. Suara dari beberapa orang yang ada diruang tamu disebelahnya tampak jelas.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Ucap salah seorang diantara mereka yang sepertinya adalah wanita. Karena rasa ingin tahu Ino yang begitu dalam. Ia memutuskan untuk menguping sedikit pembicaraan mereka dengan menempelkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang membatasi antara dapur dan ruang tamu.

"Ya. Untuk itu kita harus ekstra ketat menjaganya." Ucap salah seorang diantara mereka. Ino sepertinya mengenal suara itu, itu suara kakaknya. 'Dan siapa yang harus mereka lindungi'. Itulah yang saat ini di pikirkan oleh Ino, otaknya teralu banyak tanda tanya.

"Ya kau benar. Apalagi DIA sudah mulai beraksi." Ucap seseorang. Kaneko jadi semakin penasaran.

"Kami akan berusaha untuk menjaganya." Ucap wanita lain diantara mereka. Ino berfikir sejenak. Sepertinya ia mengenali suara itu, dan tidak mungkin ia salah mengenali suara sahabatnya seendiri. Ya suara itu milik Sakura. 'Apa yang terjadi sih?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Seseorang diantara mereka yang diam sambil menutup matanya dari tadi sudah menyadari kehadiran seseorang diantara mereka semua. Sejenak seringai tipis tercipta diwajah tampan nya. Ia pun membuka matanya. Dan menampilkan sebuah mata berwarna merah darah, lalu mata itu berubah ke mata berwana Turqoise. Mata yang biasanya selalu ia tampilkan.

Ino masih mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia begitu serius dan fokus menempelkan telinganya di dinding. Sampai seseorang menolehkan kepalanya kepada Ino, membuat dirinya terkejut dan terjengkang kebelakang. Namun sebelum ia sempat terduduk dilantai, orang itu sudah lebih dulu menangkap pinggang Ino. Membuatnya jadi terlihat tengah memeluknya.

Ino memperhatikan orang itu dengan intens. Aquamarine bertemu turqoise, membuat getaran aneh didada Ino. 'A –apa yang terjadi dengan jantungku, ini aneh' Pikirnya dalam hati. Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan diri. Ia memperhatikan orang yang di hadapannya ini dengan seksama. Mata torqoise, rambut merah, tato kanji Ai' didahi, wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi. Ah- dia ingat...

"Gaa -Gaara?"

.

Gaara masih menatap kaneko dengan datar, namun jika di perhatikan, mata itu memancarkan kelembutan saat melihat Ino. Ino masih menatap orang dihdapannya ini dengan wajah terkejut. Gaara masih setia menatap Ino, sampai suara Deidara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Gaara apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Deidara. Gaara kembali menatap Ino. Ino buru-buru melepaskan pegangan tangan Gaara di pinggangnya, yang sejak tadi melingkar nyaman.

"Ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita." Jawabnya dengan santai. Membuat Ino melotot kearahnya. Ia pasti akan di marahin oleh kakaknya. 'Oh ini buruk' Raungnya dalam hati.

"Siapa?" Tanya Deidara yang sepertinya berjalan kearah tempat Ino dan Gaara saat ini. Gaara tidak menjawab apapun. Dia masih memperhatikan Ino yang sepertinya sudah berdiri dengan gelisah. Dan Gaara sanagat senang melihat Ino seperti itu. Pada saat Deidara sudah terlihat, Ino pun dapat menangkap ekspresi keterkejutan dari wajah kakaknya itu.

"I -Ino" Panggil Deidara tidak percaya. Ino hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menyengir gaje pada sang kakak.

"Ada apa Dei?" "Kenapa?" "Apa yang terjadi?" seperti itu lah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dari ruang yang di tempati banyak orang disebelah mereka.

.

Sekarang Ino tengah duduk bersama orang-orang yang tadi. Ino duduk disebelah sahabatnya Sakura. Sedangkan disebelahnya lagi ada Hinata dan Tenten. Di ruangan ini terdapat sofa yang lumayan besar, maka dari itu. Sofa itu dapat menampung banyak orang sekaligus. Di depan Ino duduk Deidara dan Gaara.

Ino hanya bisa menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Kakaknya menayakan-nayakan tentang apa saja yang ia dengar. Ino hanya menjawab sekenannya aja, kerena ia juga memang tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Mereka semua hanya menghela nafas lega.

"Aah! Ternyata Ino-chan itu cantik ya!" Pekik seorang wanita yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur sambil tersenyum. Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa wanita ini. Kenapa begitu mengenalnya, padahal menurut Ino ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan dirinya. Seperti mengetahui pikiran Ino.

"Ehh- gomen. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya siapa aku bukan" Ucap wanita itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku Temari. Aku kakakperempuan Gaara." Ucap wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Ohh, jadi dia itu kakak perempuannya Gaara' Pikir Ino. Lalu wanita itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Tenten. Mereka pun kemudian tenggelam dalam obrolan yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada keseriusan dari mereka semua seperti tadi.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkaan pukul 2 malam. Dengan sedikit paksaan dari beberapa orang termasuk kakaknya. Saat ini Ino tengah diseret oleh sahabat-sahabatnya menuju kamarnya dilantai 2. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, Ino sempat melihat kembali ke belakang untuk melihat sese'orang'. Lalu Ino pun kembali diseret sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sesampainya di kamar. Mereka menyiapkan sleeping bed untuk tidur. Selesai menyiapkan peralatan tidur mereka. Mereka larut dalam pembicaraan yang menyenangkan, sampai mereka berempat tidak sadar sudah terlalelap dalam tidur tanpa mimpi.

.

Jauh sangat jauh, beberapa mil dari tempat mereka semua. Di tengah hutan yang pohonnya pun sudah tidak bisa dibilang subur lagi. Di gegelapan yang selalu menyelimuti, berdirilah bangunan mewah yang dapat dikatakan seperti kastil. Bangunan yang tampak mendominasi ditengah-tengah hutan itu. Langit yang mengelilingi bangunan itu pun tampak menjadi pelengkap kengerian dari tempat itu.

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa seperti itu! Padahal hanya seorang gadis saja pun kalian tidak bisa membawanya!" Hardik seorang pria yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursih ditengah ruangan. Suranya yang tajam dan sedingin es itu tengah memarahi para pengikut-pengikut setianya.

"Maaf kan saya Tuan ku. Gadis itu bukan gadis biasa, ia bisa melawan. Sepertinya, sebelum Inoichi meninggal. Ia mengajarkan gadis itu untuk bisa melindungi dirinya." Ucap seorang wanita yang tengah berlutut di hadapan pria itu. Tampak pria itu sedang menopang dagunya, kebiasaan kalau sedang memikirkan masalah.

"Kalau begitu, Konan! Aku perintahkan kau untuk bergerak besok bersama Yahiko!" Perintah pria itu kepada wanita yang di panggil konan.

"Baik Tuanku!" Jawab sorang wanita dan seorang pria lain diruangan itu yang diketahiu bernama Konan dan Yahiko.

"Kita harus bisa bergerak cepat. Mengingat 3 hari lagi adalah bulan merah. Semuanya bubar!" Perintahnya. Dan semua pengikutnya pun pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dengan ekspresi wajah yang keras.

'Kita lihat saja. Apakah putri kecilmu itu dapat selamat dan bertahan dari ku, Inoichi.' Tegasnya dalam hati dan mulai melepaskan tawa setannya yang bergema sampai penjuru kastil itu dengan sambaran petir yang mengiringinya.

XXXXXX

Sinar matahari pagi tampak menelusup lewat jendela yang masih tertutup tirai. Ino sudah bangun kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu dan mulai menyibakkan tirai yang mengahalangi sinar matahari yang ingin masuk. Terlihat lenguhan dari 2 gundukan di lantai. Menandakan mereka sangat terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang mengenai mereka.

"Oh ayolah! Sampai kapan kalian berdua akan seperti itu! Ini sudah jam 7 pagi." Teriak Ino pada dua sahabatnya yang masih setia bergelung dalam selimut mereka.

"Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan. Ayo bangun." Ucap Hinata. Sepertinya putri dari keluarga Hyuga ini sangat disiplin. Hinata bahkan sudah bangun kurang lebih satu jam yang lalu.

"Heii! Kalian sampai kapan a..." Ucapan Ino terpotong oleh tangan Hinata yang tengah memegang lengannya.

"Sebaiknya, kita biarkan saja mereka seperti itu Ino-chan. Mereka tampak sangat lelah." Ucap Hinata menenangkan. Membuat Ino menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah Hinata." Balas Ino. "Kalau kalian sudah selesai, kalian turunlah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Ayo Hinata!" Tambahnya sambil menyeret Hinata turun.

.

Ino dan Hinata tengah memasak sarapan pagi. Tercium aroma enak yang di timbulkan oleh masakan yng mereka berdua masak. Membuat siapa saja ingin segera memakannya. Saat tengah asyik memasak, datang Sakura dan Tenten yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan acara hibernasi(?) mereka. Mereka(Sakura dan Tenten) mulai membantu Ino dan Hinata untuk menata meja makan.

Setelah semua nya selesai, Deidara ikut bergabung bersama mereka untuk sarapan. Deidara duduk disebelah kiri Ino, dan sebelah kanannya diisi Sakura. Diseberang meja, duduk Hinata dan juga Tenten. Mereka makan dalam diam, terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai Ino mengawali pembicaraan.

"Dei nii-chan" Panggil Ino.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Deidara dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Aku bermimpi aneh." Lanjutnya. Deidara hanya makan dan menunggu kalimat berikutnya dari Ino.

"Aku bersama Otou-san, Okaa-san, dan juga Onii-chan pergi kesebuah rumah yang aneh. Dan disana aku seperti di jodohkan, apa itu tidak apa?" Terang Ino sambil menatap makannya. Seluruh orang yang disitu tiba-tiba tersedak minus Hinata yang menampilkan raut khawatir, dan membuat Ino melihat mereka dengan heran.

Deidara buru-buru minum dan mulai berkata. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu Ino-chan. Itu hanya bunga tidur." Sebelum Ino sempat membalas, Deidara kembali melanjutkan. "Apa kalian tidak ada acara hari ini? Tidak mungkin kan kalian akan dirumah seharian."

"Ah ya. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan. Kita akan kemana nanti?" Tanya Ino kepada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pikirkan nanti saja Pig. Kita habiskan dulu sarapan ini." Balas Sakura yang mndapat anggukkan dari Hinata dan Tenten.

"Hmm. Baiklah" Ucap Ino dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

XXXXX

Ino tengah duduk di kursih belajar nya dan memandang sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" Tanya Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belanja atau jalan-jalan di Taman Konoha?" Usul Sakura yang saat ini tegah merebhkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Ino.

"Itu ide yang bagus." Setuju Tenten yang ikut melakukan aktifitas seperti sakura.

"Ide bagus" Balas Ino menyetujui rencana Sakura. "Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata?" Tanyanya pada Hinata.

"Aku terserah kalian saja." Jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan. Ayo kita pergi!" Semangat Sakura. Lalu mereka berempat muai bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

.

Ditempat yang jauh dari mereka. Tampak seorang wanita dan pria yang tengh berjalan-jalan di sepanjang kawasan Konoha.

"Ehmm, Konan" Panggil pria itu kepada wanita yang bernama Konan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Apa kau yakin kita harus memakai pakaian seperti ini? Lihatlah ini aneh." Tanyanya kepada Konan sambil melihat pakaiannya dengan tidak yakin.

"Oh Yahiko! Tidak bisakah kau diam. Itu pertanyaan mu yang ke sepuluh kalinya. Dan jawabannya tetap 'Iya! Kita akan menggunakan pakaian ini'. Atau kau mau dianggap aneh karena memakai pakaian hitam yang biasanya." Bentak Konan. Dan pria yang bernama Yahiko itu hanya diam.

XXXXXX

Saat ini Ino dan ketiga sahabatnya tengah menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Mereka tampak antusias minus Hinata yang hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya-sahabatnya.

"Kita akan mengunjungi toko apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau toko pakaian disana? Katanya hari ini ada diskon" Usul Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!" Seru Tenten.

"Ehm. Tidak, aku ingin ke toko buku saja." Balas hinata.

"Kau akan kesana sendiri Hinata? Bagaimana kalau aku ikut. Ada buku yang juga ingin ku beli." Ucap Ino.

"Ahh. Kalian berdua tidak seru. Kalau begitu aku dengan Tenten saja. Nanti kita bertemu lagi di tempat Cafe yang biasa." Seru Sakura yang langsung menyeret Tenten.

"Baiklah forehead" Balas Ino yang langsung berjalan kearah yang berlawanan bersama Hinata.

.

Sesampainya Ino dan Hinata di toko buku. Mereka lalu berpisah untuk mencari buku yang sedang mereka inginkan. Hinata mencari buku di bagian _**Ilmu Dan Pengetahuan Alam**_ , sedangkan Ino mencari buku di bagian _**Sejarah Dan Fantasy**_. Entah buku apa yang dicari Ino di bagian itu. Hanya dia dan Kami-sama saja yang tahu. (dan Author #plak. Abaikan!)

Ino tengah memilih-milih, melihat-lihat, dan membaca setiap judul buku. Namun ia tidak menemukan buku yang ia cari dari tadi. Sampai matanya tengah melihat-lihat dibagian rak paling atas dan Bingo!.. itu dia bukunya. Setelah cukup senang dengan berhasil menemukan buku itu. Ino harus dipusingkan lagi dengan bagaimana ia mengambil buku itu.

'Uhh, kenapa aku tidak beruntung sekali sih' pikirnya dalam hati dan mulai berusaha menjangkau buku yang ia cari. Namun sekeras apapun Ino mencoba, ia tetap tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

'Uh ayolah! Kenapa susuh sekali sih!' Runtuk Ino lagi. Dia pun tetap berusaha untuk menjangkau buku itu lagi. Jari-jari tangan nya sudah menyentuh sampul buku itu.

'Sedikit lagi!' Semangatnya. Namun Ino dama sekali tidak menyadari kalau buku yang kira-kira tebalnya 500 halaman itu bisa mendarat dengan mulusnya dikepalanya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikannya memilih untuk mengambilkan buku Ino.

Sejenak Ino berfikir bahwa buku ia kehilangan buku itu. Namun melihat tangan yang terjulur dari belakang nya dengan menyodorkan buku itu. Ino sadar ia baru nendapat bantuan.

Ino buru-buru mengambil buku itu dan membalikkan badannya. Bermaksud untuk mrngucapkan terima kasih. Namun sebelum sempat mengucapkan tetima kasih, Ino sudah di buat terkejut oleh yang yang menolongnya.

'Surai rambut yabg berwarna merah, tato kanji 'Ai didahi, dan oh mata turqoise itu lagi. Kami-sama kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi.' Ratap Ino.

"Ehh. Arigatou ne gaara." Ucap Ino ragu.

"Hn" balas pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah gaara.

'Uhh. Kenapa dengan orang ini, terlalu irit bicara.' Gerutu Ino dalam hati sambil melihat kearah lain. Tanpa Ino sadari sepasang mata tampak terus mengawasinya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa Gaara-kun" Ucap Ino tersenyum sambil berlalu dari tempat Gaara berdiri. Tampa Ino ketahui, sepasang mata memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

.

Ino sudah mencari Hinata di barisan buku-buku yang sangat ia sukai. Namun Ino tidak kunjung menemukan orang yang ia cari dari tadi. Sampai ia menemukan surai berwarna ungu di antara deretan rak paling belakang. Namun sebelum Ino sempat memanggil, sayup-sayup ia mendengar pembicaraan.

Ino pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil Hinata, dia ingin tau siapa dan apa yang di bicarakan oleh salah satu sahabatnya itu. Sepertintnya Ino sudah mulai hoby mendengarkan pembicaraan orang.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan nya lagi?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sepertinya adalah Hinata.

"Ya aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia tetap terlihat manis dari dulu." Balas sebuah suara yang sepertinya adalah seorang pria, terdengar dari suaranya yang berat.

"Ehehem. Kau selalu saha mengatakannya pada teman-temannya. Sekali-sekali kau harus mengatakannya didepannya." Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku harus pergi. Tolong jaga dia ya." Pesan pria itu.

"Selalu saja lari." Balas Hinata lalu membalikkan badannya. Ia sudah tau dari tadi kalau Ino mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka jadi Hinata memasang wajah polos.

.

Ino sudah tau kalau Hinata akan segera membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Ino. Ino juga yakin. Hinata pasti sudah mengetahui kehadadiranya. Dan Ino memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa di ajak bicara oleh Hinata.

"Hinata" Panggil Ino

"Ahh. Ino-chan." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum saat melihat ino.

"aku mendengar tadi kau seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang Hinata?" Tanya Ino. Hinata hanya menampilkan wajah bingung.

"Berbicara dengan seseorang? Tidak ada orang disini selain aku dari tadi Ino-chan. Mungkin Ino-chan hanya salah dengar." Balas Hinata dengan nada yang begitu meyakinkan. Dan anehnya Ino percaya begitu saja.

"Ahh. Benarkah Hinata? Kalau begitu mungkin memang aku yang salah dengar." Ucap Ino.

"Ya begitulah Ino-chan. Sebaiknya kita kekasir. Aku sudah menemukan buku ku Ino-chan." Ajak Hinata.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi." Balas Ino yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu sambil memikirkan tentang yang barusan.

Hinata mengikuti Ino sambil melihat kearah Ino. Dalam hati ia berkata, 'Suatu saatnya nanti kami akan memberitahu mu Ino. Namun sekarang bukan saatnya. Maafkan ' **kami** ' Ino-chan.'

.

Setelah membayar buku dan keluar. Ino dan Hinata berjalan kearah salah satu cafe yang biasanya mereka datangi. Mereka jalan dalam diam. Terlalu larut oleh pikiran masing-masing. Ino dengan pikirannya yang kurang percaya dengan Hinata tadi. Dan Hinata dengan pikirannya yang merasa bersalah karena Hinata tau apa yang ada di pikiran Ino.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di cafe. Mereka lalu mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari kedua sahabat mereka. Sampai mata Ino tertuju pada meja didekat jendela. Dua orang gadis, yang satu berwarna pink dan satunya coklat. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari rambut berwarna mencolok seperti Sakura. Lalu Ino dan Hinata berjalan untuk menghakpiri mereka.

"Hei!" Seru Ino pada Sakura dan Tenten kemudian duduk disampaing Sakura, sedangkan Hinata duduk disamping Tenten.

"Bagaimana belanja kalian Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata sesudah mereka memesan minuman.

"Ahh. Seru! Tapi sekaligus buruk. Andai saja aku lebih cepat mendapatkan pakaian itu. Arrgghh!" Balas Sakura.

"Memangnya apa yang kau perebutkan forehead?" Tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja pakaian mahal yang lagi diskon pig." Balas Sakura.

"Tapi kan Sakura. Pakaian itu terlalu kecil untukmu. Kau juga tadi sudah melihatnya kan." Ucap Tenten yang lebih seperti pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan

"Ohh. Jadi kau mau memakai baju yang sudah tidak muat untukmu forehead? Aduh bagaimana jika Sasuke tau ya." Ucap Ino sambil mendramatisir. Sakura hanya bisa merengut, Ino dan Tenten sudah tertawa. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya.

.

.

Scene berpindah.*

"Kenapa kita harus ketempat seperti ini? Dan juga bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau orang yang kita cari akan kemari. Lagipula ditempat ini banyak orang." Ucap seorangg pria berambut orange kepada seorang wanita berambut biru sepundak.

"Tidak bia kah kau diam dari tadi Yahiko. Dari mana aku yakin akan menemukannya disini karena ini adalah weekand. Jadi tenty saja orang-orang akan datang kemari. Dan pernyataanmu disini banyak orang. Kita kan bisa membawanya saat tidak banyak orang disekitar." Tutur panjang lebar wanita itu kepada pria yang ia panggil Yahiko.

"Tapi Konan..." Sebelum Yahiko menyelesaikannya Konan sudah memotong perkataannta. "Jika kau tidak bisa diam. Akan aku bunuh kau. Kau hanya harus mengikutiku saja." Ancam Konan. Dan itu sukses membuat Yahiko bungkam. Lalu mereka kembali membaur bersama orang-orang yang ada.

.

.

Scane kembali ke Ino dan teman-temannya...!

Mereka sudah keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan sejak kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk ke Taman Konoha dengan berjalan kaki agar bia melihat-lihat pemandangan Konoha City. Sekali-sekali mata mereka berbinar-binar saat meleewati toko-toko yang memajang berbagai fashion diestalase.

Sesampainya mereka di taman, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar taman. Tanpa mereka sadari, dua pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan lekat. Tidak sedikitpun dari gerakan-gerakan mereka yang terlewat dari mata itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung!

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya ya!

Tunggu lha dichapter selanjutnya.

Jika ada kata-kata himeka yang salah. Himeka minta maaf y.

Maaf updatenya lama.

Yosh! Minal 'aidin walfaidzin minna-san! ^^/#


	5. Chapter 5

Hai! Hai! Himeka datang lagi!

Terima kasih atas Review dari minna-san.^^/

Di chapter sebelumnya Himeka minta maaf karena terlalu banyak membuat kesalahan... mau kan minna-san memaafkan Himeka!

Okay! Sebenarnya sebelum membuat alur cerita ini. Himeka sudah membuat fanfict GaaIno yang akhirnya banyak beberapa kali Himeka ubah alur ceritanya. Karena itu, Himeka berfikir untuk mengubah nama karakternya "Kaneko". Dan di fanfict ini Himeka mengubah nama "kaneko" menjadi "Ino" dan sedikit perubahan disana-sini. Maka dari itu banyak terdapat kesalahan.

Kalau minna-san kurang mengerti maaf. Himeka tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana. Himeka mohon maaf. Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna jadi tolong di maafkan.

Okay! Himeka terlalu banyak bicara. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan! Selamat menikmati! ^^/

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

MY BOYFRIEND IS A VAMPIRE

.

 _ **Naruto Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author : Himeka Heartfilia**_

 _ **Genre : Fantasy/Adventure/Romance/Action**_

 _ **Pairing : Gaaino dan etc ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary : Ino yang sedang bersedih akibat mantan kekasihnya. Ia malah harus menghadapi kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Akankah ia bisa bertahan saat takdir mempermainkannya. " ... ka-kalian vampire hunter? Dan kalian vampire berdarah murni?"/ "... aku tunanganmu"/ "ba-bagaimana mungkin..?"/ "aku akan melindungimu"/ "kami semua akan melindungimu ino."/ "... aku mencintaimu"/ "aku juga mencintaimu Gaara-kun".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : abal, terlalu typo, imajinasi tinggi. Silahkan menekan tombol 'back' jika berubah pikiran**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ino dan ketiga sahabatnya tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar Taman Konoha. Kadang mereka akan berhenti untuk duduk di bangku taman. Kadang juga mereka berhenti di sekitar kolam yang ada di taman tersebut. Dan saat ini, Ino dan ketiga sahabatnya tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang sudah entah berapa kali.

Karena duduk di taman seperti ini, membuat senyum yang sempat merekah di bibir Ino lenyap. Tatkala ingatannya terlempar saat ia tengah menunggu Sai yang berakhir dengan sakit hati. Tanpa Ino sadari, ia telah menghela nafas sedih. Dan itu sudah terlanjur didengar oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ino" Panggil Sakura yang saat ini duduk disamping Ino. Ino menoleh kan kepalanya pada Sakura dan menampilkan wajah yang sarat akan kekecewakan yang besar terpancar dari mata nya yang berwarna aquamarine. Itu membuat Sakura merasa serba salah dalam hati.

"Ino. Jika kau merasa tidak enak, lebih baik kita pulang saja." Ucap Sakura perhatian.

"Ti –tidak, jangan lakukan itu. Kalau kita pulang sekarang, apa yang mau kita lakukan dirumah. aku tidak apa-apa kok." Balas Ino sambil tersenyum yang terlihat sangat di paksakan.

"Ino-chan. Kami tidak apa-apa kalau pulang saat ini juga." Ucap Hinata.

"Ahh. Tidak-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak usah terlalu khawatir." Balas Ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar saja ya." Lanjutnya sambil berdiri dan berlalu pergi. Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata hanya memandang punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh.

"Huuhfft! Dia itu memang keras kepala ya." Ucap Sakura setelah kepergian Ino.

"Ya kau benar Sakura. Kenapa dia tidak bisa tahu sih. Kita ini terlalu khawatir dengannya." Balas Tenten.

"Ino-chan tahu kalau kita mengkhawatirkannya Tenten-chan. Namun dia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan sahabat-sahabatnya." Timpal Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya Hinata. Ahh! Ya aku lupa! Kamu kan bisa tahu apa yang seseorang pikirkan." Ucap Sakura sambil menepuk jidat lebarnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum saja, namun seketika senyuman yang tadi terukir dibibir nya mendadak hilang tatkala ia ingat sesuatu yg sempat mengganjal saat pertama kali mereka tiba di taman.

"Ehmm. Apa tadi kalian tidak merasakan sesuatu saat tiba disini tadi?" Tanya Hinata serius.

"Yah Hinata. Aku sempat merasakan sesuatu. Seperti hawa keberadaan Vampire. Apa kau juga merasakannya Sakura?" Tanya Tenten pada Sakura.

"Ya, aku merasakannya tadi. Ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk, bukan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sayangnya, sepertinya tidak begitu teman-teman." Balas Hinata sambil pandangannya menyusuri setiap penjuru taman yang dapat dilihat dari tempat mereka. Sakura dan Tenten kemudian mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Sesuatu yang lain terjadi... Deg!

Jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat, nafas mereka memburu. 'Bagaimana mungkin... ' Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura dan Tenten. Taman yang tadi terlihat banyak sekali orang didalamnya. Mendadak sunyi tidak ada orang satupun disekitar mereka. Mereka bertiga berdiri dengan cepat.

"Ke –kenapa menjadi sunyi seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku merasakannya lagi Sakura-chan. Samar-samar. Terakhir kali aku pernah merasakan hawa seperti ini saat disekolah kemarin." Ucap Hinata tanpa sadar. Dan mereka semua tiba-tiba tersentak ketika menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

Kemarin... Vampire... Toilet... Kristal... Kemarin... Vampire... Istirahat... Ino... Ino... Vampire... Ino... INO!

Mereka semua mendelikkan mata. "INO!" Teriak mereka bersamaan dan langsung berlari mencari Ino.

.

.

.

Ino tengah menyusuri taman, ia pergi dari sahabat-sahabatnya bukan karena membenci mereka. Ia hanya tidak ingin jika sahabat-sahabatnya terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Sudah cukup ia merepotkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia tidak tega harus menambah pikiran sahabat-sahabatnya dengan masalah pribadinya. Sudah cukup...

'Haaahhh. Hidupku memang tidak beruntung ya. Hahaha.' Pikirnya sambil tertawa miris.

'Aku terlalu menyusahkan kalian, bukan begitu?" Tanyanya lagi dalam hati.

"Ya kau itu terlalu menyusahkan." Ino tersadar dari dialog batinnya demi didengarnya ada yang menjawab. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, namun dia tidak menemukan seseorang.

"Ah mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja. Hahah, sepertinya otakku sudah mulai rusak." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Memikirkan otaknya yang mulai rusak membuatnya miris. Lalu Ino berjalan kembali. Namun seketika langkahnya terhenti karena ada dua orang yang berdiri dihadapannya tak jauh dari ia berdiri.

"Ya kau itu terlalu menyusahkan untuk kami gadis kecil." Ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna biru dengan bunga menghiasi rambutnya.

'Hah? Siapa wanita itu? Ternyata bukan otakku yang bermasalah, yokatta! Tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana wanita itu bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Dan sepertinya terasa familiar.' Itulah yang saat ini ada di kepala Ino.

"Halo gadis kecil. Kita berjumpa lagi." Ucap wanita itu. 'Huh kapan aku pernah bertemu dengannya?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ahh! Kau tidak mengingatku ya. Ohh! Malangnya aku." Ucap wanita itu mendramatisir. Ino hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan.

"Konan sudahlah. Jangan membuang banyak waktu. Bagaimana kalau teman-teman dari gadis ini datang." Ucap seorang pria berambut orange disebelah wanita yang ia panggil konan.

"Ohh. Baiklah Yahiko! Dan kau gadis kecil. Mungkin ini bisa mengingatkanmu." Ucap wanita itu sambil mengeluakan taring dan kukunya. Warna mata wanita itu juga ikut berubah menjadi warna merah darah. Pria yang disebelah konan itupun juga berubah seperti wanita itu.

Mata Ino terbelalak. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Nafasnya memburu, dan pegangan Ino pada karung belanjaannya mengerat. Sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih akibat apa yang dilalukan Ino. 'Kami-sama, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Ino memperhatikan wanita yang bernama Konan itu dengan seksama. Ia merasa familiar dengan sosok itu. Dan Bingo! ... wanita itu yang kemarin menemuinya di toilet saat istirahat.

"Bagaimana gadis kecil. Sudah mengingat ku bukan." Ucap Konan sambil menyeringai.

"A –apa mau kalian?" Tanya Ino yang perlahan-lahan mundur. Bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin berkelahi. Tidak saat moodnya tidak bagus. Dan ini tidak menguntungkannya.

"Kau tahu apa mau kami" Ucap Yahiko. Mereka berdua memasang kuda-kuda, siap untuk menyerang mangsanya. Ino tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus melawan mereka, walaupun kemenangan tipis ia capai saat ini. Mengingat juga ia tidak punya senjata.

Mereka melaju kearah Ino. 'Cepat sekali...' pikirnya. Namun sebelum itu Ino sudah berlari kearah sisi yang lain. Mereka menyerang bersamaan, memperlihatkan kuku-kuku mereka yang tajam bak pisau. Salah sedikit saja maka kau akan tergores, namun Ino sudah menghindar.

'Hoh! Selamat-selamat.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Benarkah begitu Gadis kecil. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati." Ucap wanita itu.

'Andaikan saja aku punya senjata' Tepat saat Ino memohon. Dari kalung kristal yang Ino pakai bersinar merah. Warna yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kristal itu mengeluarkan gambar petagram segi delapan dengan pola-pola rumit yang mengeilinginya dan sebuah katana keluar dari petagram tersebut. Kristal itu pun kembali tidak bersinar.

'A –apa yang terjadi.' Tanyanya dalam hati. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Bukan saatnya untuk berfikir apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ambil senjata itu dan lawan mereka.' Teriak inner Ino. Ino lalu mengambil katana itu dan memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Huh! Sepertinya ayahmu sudah memperkirakan ini. Ternyata ayahmu hebat juga bisa menciptakan itu." Ucap Konan dengan sedikit menyindir. "Tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan senjata itu bocah kecil. Kita lihat seberapa hebat dirimu." Lanjutnya sambil berlari kearah Ino.

Ino mengayunkan katana miliknya. Namun Konan lebih cepat, ia mengarahkan kukunya kearah Ino. Ino tidak kalah cepat juga, ia menangkis nya dengan katana. Yahiko tidak membuang-buang kesempatan ini, ia menyerang Ino dari belakang. Ino menyadarinya, ia menghindar kearah sisi yang lain.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga gadis kecil. Namun bagaimana caramu mengatasi yang ini, Yahiko!" Ucap Konan sambil berlari kearah Ino. Nafas Ino sudah tersengal-sengal. 'Oh Kami-sama! Kalau lebih lama lagi dari ini aku tidak bisa' Lenguhnya dalam hati.

Konan berlari kearah Ino dengan kecepatan yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Ia melayangkan kukunya kembali kearah ino. Namun dengan cepat Ino menagkisnya. Yahiko bergerak dengan cepat, ia menyerang dari belakang. Ino kembali menghindar seperti tadi, namun belum sempat berbuat sesuatu. Konan sudah melayangkan tendangan kearah Ino dan...

Buukkk!

Ino terkena tendangan itu dan terlempar sampai punggungnya menabrak pohon dibelakangnya. Ino meringis tertahan, sakit, nyeri, ngilu, semua bercampur saat punggungnya menabrak pohon dibelakangnya. Katananya terlempar jauh darinya. Bahkan kantong belanjaan yang tadi sempat ia pegang entah bagaimana nasibnya.

"Ahahah... sudah ku bilang bukan gadis kecil. Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tanpa teman-teman mu itu tentunya." Ucap Konan sambil menyeringai sinis.

'Apa maksudnya tanpa sahabat-sahabat ku. Aarrgghh! Kenapa sakit sekali. Aku tidak bisa berdiri. Apa aku akan berakhir seperti ini.' Pikir Ino dalam hati.

"Kau akan ikut dengan kami!" Ucap Yahiko sambil berjalan kearah Ino. Tapi...

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan itu." Ucap sebuah suara dan seketika tubuh Yahiko terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Ternyata yang melakukannya itu adalah Sakura. (Wow! #plak. Abaikan author). Kemudian disamping Sakura berdiri Hinata yang sudah dalam mode(?) bertarung. Dan Tenten tengah berada disamping Ino.

"Ino kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tenten. Ino hanya bisa menganggug lemah dan melihat kagum sahabat-sahabatnya dengan syukur karena datang tepat waktu. Yah tidak bisa dibilang tepat waktu jika orangnya sudah terluka, tapi setidaknya ia belum dibawa pergi.

Sakura dan Hinata menatap Konan dan Yahiko dengan wajah keras. Terlihat mereka tampak marah karena telah menyakiti Ino. Wajah Hinata lah yang sangat berbeda, mengingat ia adalah gadis yang lembut. Namun dengan mata merah dan taring yang sedikit keluar, itu tidak masalah.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Apa ini? Seorang Vampire berdarah murni keturunan Hyuga." Ucap Konan sinis. "Padahal sedikit lagi kami berhasil. Kalian beriga sangat mengganggu." Lanjutnnya. Ino yang mendengarnya terbelalak. 'Hinata. Seorang Vampire! Darah murni!'

"Itu tidak ada urusannya dengan mu. Kami tidak akan membiarkan kau membawa Ino-chan." Ucap Hinata tegas dengan suara tertahan khas Vampire. Nemun masih ada kelembutan saat mengucapkan nama 'Ino-chan'.

Ino tidak percaya apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya. Tenten yang ada disebelahnya hanya menampilkan kegelisahan, dalam hati ia berkata 'Mungkin setelah ini Ino akan tahu semuanya'.

"Huh! Aku tahu itu. Mungkin lain waktu kami akan bisa membawanya. Ahahah... sampai jumpa lagi gadis kecil." Setelah mengucapan itu Konan dan Yahiko hilang bersamaan dengan hembusnya angin.

Sakura dan Hinata menghela nafas lega. Hinata mengubah kembali wajahnya ke seperti biasa yang selalu ia tampilkan. Kemudian mereka berdua berbalik untuk melihat Ino. Mereka meringis terutama untuk Hinata. Ino menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak enak. Dan demi kebaikan Ino sendiri, Tenten membuatnya pingsan. Dan mereka bertiga mengela nafas hampir bersamaan.

"Bagaimana ini? Ino sudah mengetahui siapa Hinata." Tanya Tenten yang tengah memegang Ino.

"Entahlah Ten. Mungkin sebaiknya nanti kita bilang pada Deidara-senpai." Balas Sakura yang saat ini tengah memungut katana yang ia yakini senjata Ino. "Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya kau benar Sakura-chan." Jawab Hinata yang sedang mengambil barang belanjaan milik Ino. "Bagaimana cara kita membawa Ino-chan pulang?" Lanjutnya saat menyadari kenyataan bahwa Ino pingsan.

"Tenang, untung saja aku punya ide." Balas Sakura. Lalu Sakura mengeluakan Handphone nya dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor. Terdengar suara orang mengangkat telpon.

"Sasuke-kun tolong kamu ke taman menggunakan mobil ya." Sebelum orang diseberang sana menjawab Sakura sudah lebih dulu menutup telponnya.

"Sudah beres" Ucap Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Hinata dan Tenten Hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

XXXXX

Seorang gadis kecil tengah berlarian disebuah padang bunga. Tampak raut wajahnya yang bersinar ditimpa cahaya sang surya. Rambut pirangnya yang sebahu bergoyang mengikuti setiap irama ia berlari. Senyum lebar merekah dibibir mungilnya, sampai ia merasa lelah dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diantara ribuan bunga.

Mata gadis itu menutup, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Menggoyangkan tangkai-tangkai bunga dan menimbulkan aroma yang khas. Dari kejauhan, seorang bocah laki-laki tampak sedang mendekati gadis keil yang tengah berbaring nyaman diantara bunga-bunga. Mata bocah tersebut memperhatikan gadis kecil. Dan senyuman terkembang dari wajah tampannya.

Gadis kecil itu membuka matanya, menampilkan warna aquamarine yang cerah. Senyumannya bertambah lebar saat melihat bocah laki-laki tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat, gadis itu bangun dari acara berbaringnya. Menarik tangan bocah laki-laki itu untuk ikut berlarian bersama menyusuri padang bunga.

.

.

.

.

Ino membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan matanya dengan penglihatan disekitarnya. Raut diwajahnya tampak linglung, Ino mengingat-ngingat dimana ia saat ini. Dan saat ia menyadari warna ungu yang familiar, ternyata ini adalah kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Ino mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya, ia sedikit meringis saat terasa nyeri pada punggungnya. Dan ia mengingat-ngingat kembali, apa gerangan yang menyebabkan punggungnya nyeri.

Ino menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan horor, demi mendapati sebuah fakta... Di taman kota... Sahabat-sahabatnya... Hinata... Vampire... Ino menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia saat ini hanya ingin tahu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Adakah yang mau menjelaskan ini padanya yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ino beruaha bangun dari tidurnya. Kakinya melangkah kearah balkon kamarnya. Tampak sang surya yang sudah akan kembali kesinggah sananya. langit tampak berwarna jingga, menandakan sebentar lagi bulan lah yang akan menggantikan sang surya.

Mata Ino terpejam saat angin menerpanya. Menerbangkan surai pirang panjangnya. Setelah lama menikmati suasana senja, Ino memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Ino menghidupkan shower, air tampak membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasa sedikit rileks mandi menggunakan air dingin. Melupakan sejenak problematika yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Selesai dengan mandinya, dan mengenakan pakaian dress berwarna putih selutut dengan lengan tali tipis. Ino berjalan keluar menuruni tangga yang mengarah ke ruangan yang ada dibawah.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Ia sedikit mengernyit heran saat dirinya mendapati seluruh ruangan tempak tidak berpenghuni. 'Tidak ada orang? Aneh sekali.' Pikirnya dalam hati. Ino kemudian teringat sesuatu, ia ingin pergi ke bangunan yang ada di belakang rumahnya. Sebelum niatnya terhenti akibat serangan para vampire sialan. Dan dengan demikian, Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan tersebut.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan perlahan tanpa alas kaki di jalan yang terbuat dari batu tepat mengarah ke bangunan dibelakang rumahnya. Pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Kepalanya dipenuhi tentang berbagai macam hal, terutama kejadian yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan Ino tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ia sudah berhenti berjalan.

"Seorang gadis tidak baik keluar malam-malam dengan pakaian seperti itu."

Seperti dihempaskan secara paksa kepermukaan, Ino sedikit bergidik saat sebuah suara berat berbisik ditelinganya. Dengan gerakan hampir kelewat cepat, Ino membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia terjengkang kebelakang saat mendapati tubuh tegap dihadapanya.

Beruntung orang dihadapannya tersebut lebih cepat menangkap pinggang Ino, sebelum ia terjatuh kebelakang. Sseperti De Javu'...

Ino menatap intens orang yang tengah menangkapnya tersebut. Beruntung saat ini sinar rembulan bersinar dengan cerah. Memperjelas wajah yang terpahat sempurna. Rambut merahnya yang mengkilap saat terkena cahaya bulan, tato kanji Ai' yang berada di dahinya, garis hitam tebal disekitar mata, dan oh! Mata yang berwarna turqoise.

Sejenak Ino merasa tenggelam dalam tatapan orang dihadapannya. Dan saat mendapat kesadaran, Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ino mengenali orang dihadapnya tersebut, sudah beberapa kali Ino bertemu dengan orang ini.

"Gaara"

Entah memang sudah dituliskan(?) atau memang takdir. Entah bagaimana suara pangilan Ino bagai alunan kata yang indah. Bahkan Ino sama sekali tidak sadar akan pendengarannya sendiri tentang bagaimana ia memanggil nama 'Gaara'.

Ino buru-buru memposisikan tubuhnya dengan benar. Terlihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Merutuki dalam hati karena mengulang kembali kejadian yang pernah terjadi. Namun Ino menyembunyikannya dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Gaara?" Tanya Ino ingin tahu.

"Pertemuan" Jawab Gaara singkat dan itu semakin membuat Ino penasaran.

"Apa maksud..." Ucapan Ino terpotong akibat tindakan Gaara yang memasangkan jaket yang tadi ia kenakan ke Ino.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis berpakaian seperti itu. Akan ada banyak orang nanti yang harus kau temui." Jelas Gaara dan menimbulkan rona merah kembali muncul dipipi Ino. Gaara yang melihat Ino seperti sekarang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melakukan yang bukan-bukan(?).

Mereka pun berjalan kearah banggunan yang tadi dituju oleh mereka berdua. Ino mengikuti Gaara dari belakang. Ia memandang punggung Gaara yang tegap. Entah mengapa, seperti ada rasa nyaman dan aman jika berada di dekat pemuda tersebut.

Memikirkan tersebut membuat rona merah pada pipi Ino semakin bertambah. Beruntung tidak ada yng melihatnya saat ini. 'Astaga! Ino jangan bilang kalau kau mulai menyukainya'. Bagai seperti tersengat listrik, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang bukan-bukan.

.

.

.

Tampak beberapa orang yang sedang duduk melingkar disebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, dan tidak terlalu kecil. Mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang sepertinya serius. Terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang berbeda-beda.

Sampai percakapan mereka terhenti akibat seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Dan mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian pada orang yang membuka pintu.

"Gaara?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang yang di ikat empat diantara mereka.

"Hn. Aku membawa seseorang bersama ku" Balas Gaara lalu menyingkirkan badanya kesamping. Dan memperlihatkan sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ino" Panggil seorang yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang ternyata adalah Deidara. Ino yamg melihatnya hanya bisa makin penasaran.

'Kenapa onii-chan berada disini.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ino" Panggil seorang yang berjalan kearah Ino.

"Sakura?" Tanyanya.

"Kamu pasti penasaran bukan? Ayo kita ikut duduk" Ucap Sakura yang menuntun Ino menuju salah satu bangku kosong disamping Sakura. Dan disampingnya lagi adalah Hinata.

Namun saat berjalan menuju bangku, Sakura berbisik pada Ino.

"Ehm. Ino. Jaket siapa yang sedang kau kenakan. Itu terlalu besar untukmu." Dan bisikan itu mampu membuat Ino bersemu merah dan salah tingkah.

"Ah .eh. itu bukan siapa-siapa kok" Jawab Ino pelan. Ino sama sekali tidak tahu, jika dari tadi Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

.

Ino duduk dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia memperhatikan wajah setiap orang yang ada diruangan itu. Dan mereka semua adalah orang yang sangat Ino kenal. Sebagian besar adalah teman-temannya.

Semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut tidak ada yang berbicara semenjak Ino masuk keruangan. Mereka tampak asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Deidara tampak menopang wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya tertutup. Dalam hati ia menimang-nimang apa yang harus di beritahukan kepada adiknya.

Setelah mengumpulkan pikirannya dengan matang. Menghembuskan nafas panjang sejejak. Ia sudah memantapkan tekadnya. Ia harus memberitahukan semua pada adiknya. Memperhatikan sejenak wajah adiknya yang masih setia memperhatikan semua orang yang ada disini.

"Ino" Panggil Deidara. Ino segera menyudahi acara pandangnya dan mulai memperhatikan wajah sang kakak. "Tanyakan apa yang saat ini ingin kau ketahui." Lanjut Deidara.

"Kalau begitu.." Ino memalingkan wajah nya ke Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk dilihatin oleh Ino. "Katakan padaku. Disini kalian semua siapa?" Lanjut Ino dan membuat sebagian orang diruangan itu menahan nafas.

Deidara menutup matanya. "Sebagian dari kami adalah vampire berdarah murni. Dan sebagian nya lagi adalah vampire hunter" Jawab Deidara.

"Ohh. Tu –tunggu dulu. Apa maksud nii-chan dengan 'kami'?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Tentu saja kami Ino-chan. Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Itachi, Sasori, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, dan yang terakhir adalah aku sendiri Ino-chan." Balas panjang lebar Deidara.

"Ja –jadi kalian adalah vampire darah murni" Ucap Ino yang kurang memperhatikan kata-kata Deidara. "Dan kalian adalah vampire hunter" Lanjutnya lagi sambil memperhatikan setiap orang yang ada di situ.

"Eh tapi tunggu dulu. Apa maksud nii-chan, kalau nii-chan bagian dari vampire?" Deidara sudah mengetahui bahwa adiknya akan menanyakan itu. Dan tidak ada cara lain selain memberitahukan yang sebenarnya.

"Ino-chan. Sebelumnya maafkan otou-san, okaa-san, dan aku karena tidak memberitahukanmu. Ini semua demi melindungi mu" Deidara menarik nafas sejenak. "Otou-san sebenarnya adalah seorang vampire berdarah murni dari keturunan Yamanaka. Sedangkan okaa-san adalah seorang manusia.

Pertama kali otou-san bertemu dengan okaa-san saat otou-san hampir mati karena butuh darah. Namun karena sudah mensepakati dengan para vampire hunter yaitu tidak pernah lagi meminum darah manusia dengan paksa. Otou-san berjuang keras untuk tidak hilang kendali. Namun, saat itu lah okaa-san lewat didekat otou-san dan otou-san hilang kendali. Ia menarik nya dan menghisap darahnya.

Karena terlalu syok okaa-san pingsan. Setelah mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya, otou-san membawa okaa-san pulang untuk diobati. Dan setelah kejadian itu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka saling jatuh cinta. Dan mereka menikah.

Anak pertama mereka lahir dengan mewarisi darah otou-san. Yaitu lahir sebagai vampire. Itu adalah aku, sedangkan saat anak kedua mereka lahir. Ia mewarisi darah okaa-san yang manusia. Dan itu adalah kau Ino-chan.

Otou-san dan okaa-san memyembunyikan dari mu untuk melindungi mu. Maafkan aku Ino. Aku memang bukan kakak yang baik." Jelas Deidara.

Ino yang baru saja mengetahui fakta yang sangat memgejutkan ini hanya bisa diam mematung. Sakura dan Hinata yang berada disebelahnya tengah mengusap-ngusap punggung Ino untuk menenangkannya. Mereka tahu, ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya.

Ia memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Ini semua membuatnya pusing. Bagaimana mungkin, ternyata selama ini. Begitu banyak rahasia yang disembunyikan darinya. Ino tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin. Setelah itu menjadi semakin banyak yang di pertanyakan oleh Ino kepada kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, akhir-akhir ini Ino terlalu sering bangun di tengah malam. Ia melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding kamarnya. 'Pukul 1 malam' pikirnya. Ia pun melirik sleeping bed di sebelahnya. Ada tiga gundukan disana. Itu berarti mereka tengah beristirahat.

Ino memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya kedapur. Setelah kejadian melelahkan, mengingat ia mengintrogasi kakaknya habis-habisan. Ino langsung pergi tidur, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa jaket nya Gaara belum ia kembalikan. 'Sedikit minuman hangat mungkin bisa menghilangkan lelah ku' pikirnya dan mulai membuat segelas susu untuknya.

Setelah membuat segelas susu, Ino berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Ia sedikit terkejut saat menyadari Gaara tertidur di sofa dengan posisi duduk. Ino meletakkan gelas nya di meja. Ia lalu membuka jaket Gaara dan menaruhnya disamping Gaara.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau vampire butuh tidur" Ucapnya pelan sambil tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih untuk jaket nya Gaara-kun" lanjutnya.

Ino mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Gaara. Ia meminum perlahan-lahan susu hangatnya. Merasakan rasa manis di indera pengecapnya. Dan rasa hangat yang mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ino kembali meminum susunya sampai... Duukk!

Hampir saja Ino tersedak oleh minumanya. Bukan karena sesuatu benda yang jatuh atau apapun. Namun karena saat ini kepala Gaara tengah berada di pundaknya. Ino membeku di tempat saat Gaara bergerak untuk memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin. Dan Ino harus berusaha mati-matian menahan debaran aneh yang muncul tiba-tiba. Tanpa Ino sadari, seseorang tengah menyeringai.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiranya yang kacau. Ia menengguk susunya kasar dan meletakkan gelasnya yang tengah kosong dimeja. Ia tengah berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali kekamar secepat mungkin. Dan isebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

Ino memegang kepala Gaara dengan kedua tangannya. Mengangkatnya perlahan untuk menyingkirkannya dari pundaknya. Tangan nya sebelah berpindah untuk memegang bahu Gaara. Menggeser nya dengan perlahan agar tidak sampai membangunkan sang pangeran vampire. 'Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Namun ternyata takdir tidak mengizinkannya untuk bernafas lega karena... Greepp!

Nafas Ino tercekat, jantungnya semakin bertalu-talu. Matanya terbuka lebar, Ino membeku ditempatnya. Bagaimana tidak, Gaara yang memang sejak tadi berpura-pura tidur yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Ino. Bangun dan dengan cepat menangkap Ino dan menciumnya. Aku ulangi, Gaara tengah Menciumnya!

Beruntung Ino cepat sadar dari membatunya. Ia mendorong dada bidang Gaara dengan kuat. Menyebabkan Gaara melepaskan Ino. Ada raut malu, heran, tidak percaya, dan marah yang terpancar di mata aquamarine milik Ino.

"A –apa yang kau lakukan Gaara!" Desisnya marah dengan rona merah pada pipinya.

"Demi Kami-sama. Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara." Ucapnya lagi dan Gaara hanya diam memperhatikan Ino. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mata aquamarine Ino mulai berair, tidak ada yang pernah diijinkan olehnya untuk menciumnya. Bahkan sai pun tidak.

Gaara yang melihat mata Ino yang berair dan siap menumpahkannya kapanpun merasa bersalah. Ia lalu memeluk Ino, sedikit rontaan tidak suka dari Ino karena Gaara memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Gaara dengam tulus. Ino berhenti meronta, ia kemudian menangis.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu Gaara? Itu ciuman ku yang pertama" Ucap Ino yang entah mengapa mengucapkan itu. Hanya ada kata maaf yang terus keluar dari bibir Gaara.

Setelah agak lama, Gaara melepaskan pelukannya ke Ino. Ino menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak berani menatap Gaara. Ia kemudian cepat-cepat berdiri. Masih juga menundukkan wajahnya. Melangkahkan kakinya kearah tangga untuk kembali kekamarnya tanpa sedikit pun melihat kearah Gaara. Membuat Gaara merasa sedih, dan tentu saja Ino tidak mengetahuinya.

"Selamat malam dan sampai besok pagi, Gaara-kun" Ucap Ino sebelum naik ke tangga dan menekankan kata-katanya saat di nama. Dan Ino melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga. Tanpa Ino ketahui, Gaara tersenyum senang. Senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

Ino menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia berdiri menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu dibelakangnya. Tubuhnya merosot perlahan dan ia terduduk di lantai. Nafas nya memburu, jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan pipinya merona merah. Ternyata sejak tadi ia memaksakan dirinya agar tidak memalukan.

Sejenak ia berpikir. 'Yang tadi itu apa. Kenapa lain. Seperti aku sangat merindukannya' Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu berjalan kearah sleeping bednya dan tidur. Ino tidak akan pernah tahu. Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk seorang Ino Yamanaka.

.

.

.

Bersambung!

.

.

Yosh! Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kalimat.. ^^/

Yosh! Jangan lupa review nya.

Bagimana kelanjutan selanjutnya ya.. tunggu di chapter depan.!^^/

Tolong Review nya.

Kritikan, tanggapan dan saran sangat di perlukan untuk menciptakan karya yang lebih bagus lagi. Terima kasih ^^/*


	6. Chapter 6

Hay hay! Maaf ya update nya lama. Semoga para readers tidak bosan menunggu cerita dari Himeka :'(

Laptop himeka lagi rusak, LCD nya retak.. jadi ini pun dri android..

Maaf y..!

Selamat menikmati!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

MY BOYFRIEND IS A VAMPIRE

.

 _ **Naruto**_ __ _ **Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author : Himeka Heartfilia**_

 _ **Genre : Fantasy/Adventure/Romance/Action**_

 _ **Pairing : Gaaino dan etc ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary : Ino yang sedang bersedih akibat mantan kekasihnya. Ia malah harus menghadapi kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Akankah ia bisa bertahan saat takdir mempermainkannya. " ... ka-kalian vampire hunter? Dan kalian vampire berdarah murni?"/ "... aku tunanganmu"/ "ba-bagaimana mungkin..?"/ "aku akan melindungimu"/ "kami semua akan melindungimu ino."/ "... aku mencintaimu"/ "aku juga mencintaimu Gaara-kun".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : abal, terlalu typo, imajinasi tinggi. Silahkan menekan tombol 'back' jika berubah pikiran**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Pagi ini begitu cerah, langit biru tampak terlihat menghiasi konoha city. Banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menjalankan kegiatan masing-masing. Ahh, benar-benar pagi yang indah untuk memulainya dengan senyuman.

Okay, bagaimana kalau kita lihat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh gadis berambut pirang panjang, Ino. Tampaknya pagi yang cerah ini tidak mempengaruhinya. Lihat saja sekarang, ia tengah duduk di kursih depan penumpang dalam mobil bersama seorang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini mengacaukan hidupnya dengan wajahnya yang sedari tadi di tekuknya.

Oh, salah kan takdir yang membuatnya seperti ini. Karena bahan makanan di kulkas yang semakin menipis. Ino berencana mengajak sahabat-sahabatnya untuk menemaninya. Namun apa daya, sahabat nya sehabis sarapan berpamitan pulang dengannya. Dengan alasan harus membersihkan rumah mereka. Dan dengan enteng dan seenak jidat, kakak nya menyuruh Gaara untuk menemaninya.

Demi Kami-sama. Ino harus merutuki kakaknya dalam hati. Serasa dongkol setengah mati, bagaimana mungkin kakaknya itu dengan gampang menyuruh seorang pemuda yang sudah membuatnya serba salah itu. Tapi tentu saja kakaknya tidak mengetahuinya. 'Bagus! Entah bagaimana lagi nasib ku seharian ini' pikir Ino dalam hati masih sambil menekuk wajah nya.

Ino bahkan tidak mengetahui, bahwa sedari tadi dirinya di perhatikan oleh pemuda di sebelahnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Gaara. (Okay. Bagaimana hari-hari Ino ya. Tetap ikuti ceritanya #Plak *dipukul readers*)

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di supermarket yang ada di pusat kota. Mengingat di tempat itu adalah supermarket yang paling lengkap. Semua jenis bahan pangan tersedia disitu. Ino sudah berkeliling untuk mencari bahan apa saja yang ia butuhkan. Dan Gaara, pemuda itu hanya mengikuti Ino.

Setelah mengambil bahan-bahan seperti sayuran, beberapa ikan dan daging segar, dan bahan makanan lainnya. Dirasa sudah cukup, Ino pun mengakhiri belanjanya dengan pergi ke kasir dan membayarnya. Lalu mereka berdua kembali melesat ke jalanan konoha city.

.

.

"Tadaima" Ucap Ino saat memasuki rumahnya. Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki mengahampiri mereka.

"Ahh kalian berdua sudah pulang" Balas seorang wanita berambut kuning yang selalu ia ikat empat, Temari.

"Temari-san, apa dei-nii ada di rumah?" Tanya Ino yang sudah ada di dapur memasukkan bahan-bahan yang tadi ia beli ke dalam kulkas ditemani Temari.

"Deidara pergi bersama teman-temannya." Jawab Temari. Yang di balas Ino dengan ber'oh ria.

Setelah semua sudah beres. Ino memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya mengambil handphone nya berharap akan ada satu-dua pesan dari sahabatnya.

.

Ino merasa senang karena ada tiga pesan masuk. Dan ketiganya dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Ino memutuskan untuk nembuka pesan yang dikirimkan sakura. Matanya tampak memperhatikan setiap kalimat yang ada.

From: Forehead

To: Pig

Pig! Ayo keluar! Kita ke taman bermain yang baru di buka yang ada di pusat kota. Aku juga akan mengajak hinata dan Tenten. Oh iya pig! Jangan lupa mengajak Gaara. Okay pig ^_

Bibir Ino tampak membentuk garis tipis. Bagaimana mungkin. Ia tadi sempat merasa senang dengan mendapat pesan dari sahabatnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia merasa sebal. Di pesan itu kata yang di baris akhir yang membuatnya tidak bersemangat. Apa coba yang tengah dipikirkan Sakura itu.

Ino pun menjadi malas untuk membuka pesan berikutnya. Ia sudah dapat menebak apa isi dari pesan itu. Namun karena tidak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka. Ino mengirim balasan sms dengan tidak bertenaga mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

Ino hanya tinggal bersiap dan mengganti pakaiannya saat ini. Namun masalahnya, bagaimana cara ia untuk mengatakan pada Gaara. 'Oh Kami-sama, apa yang harus ku lakukan.' Pikir Ino dalam hati. Seperti nya Tuhan menjawab doa nya. Karena saat itu handphone Ino berbunyi. Ino melihatnya. Satu pesan baru dari Sakura.

From: Forehead

To:Pig

Baiklah pig! Cepat ya! Oh iya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan bagaimana mengatakannya pada Gaara. Karena Sasuke-kun sudah mengirim pesan untuknya agar kalian pergi bersama.. ^_

Dalam hati Ino bersyukur. Namun terkadang ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan emoji yang terdapat pada akhir pesan yang di buat Sakura. Namun Ino menepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu dan melangkah untuk bersiap.

.

.

Ino sudah selesai bersiap. Saat ini ia tengah melihat dirinya dicermin. Meneliti apakah ada yang kurang atau pakaian nya yang tidak cocok. Ino memakai baju bercorak kotak-kotak selutut berwarna merah hati. Terdapat pita di bagian pinggangnya. Rambutnya di biarkannya tergerai, ia menggunakan sepatu hak bertali berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya. Okay, persiapan selesai! Ino kemudian mengambil tas tangannya dan memasukkan handphone nya dan melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Gaara tengah bersandar di pinggiran mobilnya. Ia tengah menunggu Ino. Dan begitu melihat Ino keluar dari rumah, Gaara berdiri tegak hendak mengatakan sepatah dua kata. Namun niatnya ia urungkan saat melihat Ino berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil bahkan tanpa melihat kearahnya. Seperti nya Gaara harus sedikit bersabar.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu lagi. Gaara kemudian masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya. Melesat di jalanan Kota Konoha yang indah.

.

.

Ino tengah memperhatikan jalanan kota Konoha. Ia sedang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk. Ino ingin berbicara, ia tidak tahan jika tidak ada yang tidak ia katakan. Namun seseorang yang bersamanya lah yang membuat Ino terpaksa diam.

Bukan karena ia membenci pemuda yang tengah duduk disampingnya yang tengah fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Tapi entah kenapa saat di dekat pemuda itu. Ino merasa seolah-seolah mengenalnya, ada sesuatu yang salah. Seperti ada yang hilang, tapi Ino tidak tahu apa itu. Maka dari itu, Ino menjauh dari Gaara. Ino hanya takut kalau sesuatu itu adalah hal yang buruk.

Dan perjalanan mereka ke Taman Konoha yang ada di pusat kota hanya di liputi oleh keheningan.

.

.

Ino tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan Gaara. Ia tengah mencari sahabat-sahabatnya. Taman yang baru di buka itu tampak sangat ramai di kunjungi banyak orang. Ino tampak menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sahabat-sahabatnya sekalian melihat-lihat stan yang ada di Taman tersebut.

Ino menghentikan tatapan saat orang-orang yang ia cari ada di depannya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Sakura tampak melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Dan Ino membalasnya dengan ceria. Tidak ingin merusak kesenangan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ino pun menghampiri mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino sangat kesal, ia sudah tahu kalau nanti nya akan ditinggal. Sahabat-sahabatnya itu jika sudah dengan kekasih mereka pasti melupakannya. Atau memang mereka sengaja meninggalkannya dengan Gaara berdua. Oh Kami-sama!

Flashback!

Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten ikut menghampiri Ino. Terlihat mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang, meminta maaf karena mereka harus segera pulang tadi pagi.

"Ino maafkan kami ya" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa teman-teman" Balas Ino.

"Benarkah Ino! Terima kasih, kau memang baik" Ucap Sakura lagi.

"ehmm, Ino-chan. Ngomong-ngomong aku perhatikan dari tadi seperti nya pakaian kalian sama" Ucap Hinata yang membuat perhatian mereka bertiga berfokus pada apa yang ia kenakan.

"Apa kalian janjian memakai baju yang sama Ino?" Tanya Tenten.

"Kalian tampak cocok kok" Sambung Sakura.

Ucapan ketiga sahabatnya membuat ia bingung. Pakaian nya sama? Dengan siapa? Itu lah yang dipikirkan Ino. Namun suara cempreng Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Gaara! Kau memakai baju yang sama dengan Ino. Kalian janjian ya. Kalian tampak cocok" Ucap Naruto yang membuat Ino melihat ke arah Gaara.

Dan benar saja, saat ini Gaara tengah memakai kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna merah dengan celana jeans dan sepatu kets. Membuat Ino yang melihatnya sedikit merona. Gaara terlihat tampan. (kyaaaa! #plak)

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara ke sahabatnya. Pikirannya entah kemana, bagaimana mungkin ia sampai tidak menyadari kalau Gaara memakai baju yang sama dengannya. Ini malah membuat Ino tampak tidak tenang.

Untuk menghilangkan ketidak nyamanan Ino yang Hinata ketahui dengan sengaja. Hinata pun lalu meminta untuk sebaiknya mereka mulai bersenang-senang. Dan sedikit kemudian Ino merasa lebih baik.

Namun bagai sudah di lukiskan takdir. Sakura yang sudah sejak pertama kali merencanakan semua ini yang tentu saja tidak di ketahui Ino mulai menjalankan perannya. Ia mencari alasan dan pergi berdua bersama Sasuke. Tidak lama setelah itu giliran Tenten. Dan karena Ino tidak ingin mengganggu Hinata. Ia menyuruh mereka pergi jika ingin berduaan. Tentu saja dengan lembut. Namun di dalam hati Ino sudah kesal setengah mati.

Flashback off!

Dan begitulah ceritanya kenapa Ino saat ini tengah duduk di bangku taman sambil menahan kesal. Lalu Gaara yang sempat pergi sebentar yang katanya untuk membeli minum pun datang. Menyodorkan sekaleng minuman jus jeruk kepada Ino yang di terima dengan sedikit tidak elit nya. Ohh sabar Gaara semua pasti indah pada akhirnya.

Ino membuka minumannya dan mulai meminumnya. Gaara duduk disamping Ino, ia bingung harus melakukan apa agar Gadis disebelahnya ini tidak seperti ini. Gaara jadi pusing sendiri. Mungkin mengajak nya sedikit mencoba permainan yang ada di situ boleh juga.

"Ehm Ino" Panggil Gaara dan Ino menoleh kearah pemuda tersebut. "Apa kau ingin mencoba bermain?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Gaara sudah mempersiapkan segala balasan terburuk dari Ino yang akan diterima nya. Ino tampak berfikir. Dan kemudian sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Terima kasih Gaara" Balas Ino sambil tersenyum tipis namun tulus. Ino pun bangkit dari duduk nya. Membuang minuman nya ke tempat sampah.

"Seperti nya itu tidak buruk juga. Dari pada aku datang kemari tanpa melakukan apapun. Ayo Gaara temani aku." Ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba bersemangat dan menarik Gaara pergi ke salah satu stan permainan.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tampak mulai bergulir ke arah barat. Langit tampak sedikit berwarna orange. Menandakan hari sudah mulai sore. Ino dan Gaara tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Di taman tersebut sudah mulai terlihat tidak begitu ramai, menandakan orang-orang mulai memilih kembali pulang kerumah. Namun juga masih ada yang betah di taman. Termasuk mereka berdua.

Ino tengah duduk sambil memegang sebuah boneka Panda yang besar. Itu di dapatnya dari salah satu permainan, sebenarnya Gaara lah yang sebenarnya memenangkannya. Lalu boneka itu di berikan untuk Ino.

Flashback!

Ino dan Gaara tengah menyusuri sekitar taman. Ino tampak bersemangat memperhatikan setiap stan yang berjejer di taman tersebut. Gaara yang ada disamping Ino hanya melihat tingkah lakunya itu. Ia bersyukur karena ide nya untuk mengajaknya mencoba bermain tidak sia-sia.

"Ahh lihat Gaara! Disana ada yang menjual es krim. Kita kesana ya, aku ingin membelinya." Ucap Ino yang membuat Gaara menoleh dan melihat kearah salah satu stan. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Ino langsung menyeret Gaara tanpa meminta persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Selamat Datang!" Ucap seorang pria yang ada di stan tersebut. "Karena ini adalah pertama kali buka, kami ada potongan harga. Apalagi untuk sepasang kekasih." Sambungnya.

"Ahh benarkah." Balas Ino senang. "Gaara apa kau ingin satu?" Tanya Ino pada Gaara yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Maaf Ino, tapi aku tidak suka makan manis. Jadi kau saja yang pesan" Jawab Gaara.

"Tapi ini tidak terlalu manis Gaara. Kau harus mencobanya." Tutur Ino. "Ojii-san, tolong es krim rasa chocolate vanilla dan satu lagi rasa peanut" Ucap Ino pada penjaga stan.

"Ini pesananya." Ucap pria tersebut setelah beberapa saat sambil menyerahkan dua buah es krim pada Ino. "Semuanya jadi 20 yen" Sambungnya. Lalu setelah membayarnya mereka pun kembali berjalan.

Ino tengah menikmati es krim nya. Yang satu lagi sudah ia berikan pada Gaara. Namun seperti nya Gaara masih berfikir untuk memakannya.(vampire bisa makan y*entahlah#anggap saja bisa)

Ino yang melihat Gaara hanya heran. Pemuda tersebut masih saja melihat es krim yang ada di tangannya. "Gaara, kalau tidak cepat di makan nanti bisa mencair" Ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis Ino" Balas Gaara. "Kalau belum di coba tidak akan tahu Gaara" Ucap nya lagi. Benar kata Ino, kalau belum dicoba tidak akan tahu. Lalu Gaara menjilatnya sedikit. Sejenak ia terdiam.

"Bagaimana? Enakkan Gaara" Tanya Ino yang melihat Gaara terdiam setelah menjilat sekali es krim nya. "Tidak buruk, rasanya enak" Balas Gaara.

"Ahaha, tentu saja" Ucap Ino senang. "Ahh, sudah habis" Ucap Gaara yang membuat Ino terbengong. "Aku ingin lagi, bagaimana dengan punya mu Ino" Ucap Gaara yang menjilat es krim Ino. Wajah Ino tampak merona, Gaara sangat dekat.

"Punya mu rasanya enak Ino. Boleh kah untuk ku?" Tanya Gaara. "Eh Ah! Tidak boleh." Balas Ino yang cepat-cepat memakan es krim nya.

Mereka tidak mengetahui, kalau sejak tadi mereka tengah di perhatikan oleh dua kelompok yang berbeda tempat persembunyian.

"Benarkan kata ku, mereka memang cocok." Ucap seorang gadis diantara mereka.

"Bukan kau saja, Aku juga berpendapat seperti itu." Balas seoeang gadis yang lain.

"Sudah diam, nanti kira malah akan ketahuan" Timpal seoeang pemuda.

Ditempat yang lain.

"Cih! Bagaimana ini. Gadis itu tengah bersama bocah vampire itu." Ucap salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Diam bodoh! Kita akan membuat rencana terlebih dahulu. Jangan gegabah!" Balas yang lain.

.

.

Ino dan Gaara masih asyik menyusuri berbagai stan. Dan Ino masih tampak bersemanagat. Mata aquamarine nya tampak memperhatikan, dan berhenti disalah satu stan permainan. Senyum langsung merekah di bibirnya.

"Gaara-kun! Ayo kita kesana" Ucap Ino yang menarik lengan Gaara dan enrah sejak kapan ia sudah memanggil Gaara dengan suffix –kun.

"Selamat datang" Ujar seoeang wanita. "Silahkan, 50 yen untuk sekali menembak" Sambung wanita itu.

"Baiklah, Ino kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Gaara yang sudah memegang senapan permainan. "Ehm, terserah mu saja Gaara-kun" Jawab Ino.

"Maaf Obaa-san, apa yang harus ku kenai?" Tanya Gaara pada wanita tersebut. "Jika kau berhasil mengenai papan warna yang berjejer di tingkat teratas. Kau bisa memilih hadiah apa yang kau inginkan." Balas wanita itu.

"Gaara apa kau bisa? Lihat lah papan warna itu sangat kecil" Tanya Ino ragu saat melihat target yang harus dikenai Gaara. "Tenang saja" Ucap Gaara enteng.

Gaara tampak memfokuskan targetnya. Doorr! Traak! Gaara berhasil mengenai targetnya dengan sangat mudah. Ino terdiam melihat kemampuan Gaara.

"Selamat anak muda, kau hebat. Jadi hadiah apa yang kau pilih?" Tanya wanita itu pada Gaara. "Aku ingin boneka panda itu Obaa-san" Jawab Gaara. Lalu wanita itu mengambilkan apa yang diminta Gaara dan memberikannya.

"Ino ini untuk mu" Ucap Gaara sambil menyerahkan boneka panda besar kepada Ino. "Untuk ku Gaara-kun?" Tanya Ino lagi bagai orang idiot. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan Ino mengambil boneka itu dari Gaara.

"Kau hebat sekali Gaara-kun" Puji Ino pada Gaara. "Itu hal biasa Ino, kau tidak perlu memuji ku seperti itu" Balas Gaara.

"Tapi benar loh Gaara. Apa nanti kau bisa mengajari ku Gaara-kun?" Tanya Ino. "Aku tidak bisa janji Ino. Kau harus ijin dulu dengan deidara" Jawab Gaara. "Aku akaan meminta pada Dei-nii agar aku di ajarkan oleh mu." Ucap Ino. Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan.

Flashback off!

Dan begitulah ceritanya kenapa Ino saat ini tengah duduk d bangku taman sambil memeluk sebuah boneka Panda yang besar. Tampaknya hari ini sangat membuat Ino bahagia. Lihat saja sekarang, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dari tadi ia tersenyum sendiri dan tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi juga Gaara memperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Ino. "Terima kasih untuk seharian ini Gaara-kun" Lanjutnya sambil melihat kearah Gaara dan tersenyum. Gaara hanya bisa diam melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Sudah sejak lama, lama sekali ia merindukan senyuman itu.

Matahari semakin bergerak ke ufuk barat. Sebentar lagi malam akan menyambut tanah konoha. Keduanya masih bertahan dalam posisi saling berhadapan. Entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya saling mendekatkan diri. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan disekitar. Mereka semakin mendekat, wajah Ino memerah. Gaara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Ino. Keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. 5 centi... 3 centi... 2 centi...

Buuukk!

Keduanya sontak menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Wajah Ino tampak merah padam, sedangkan Gaara mencoba untuk memasang wajah datarnya. Mereka berdua menoleh keasal suara yang seperti 'karung jatuh'.

Dan benar saja, tidak jauh dari mereka tampak beberapa tumpukan(?) manusia. Mereka semua adalah sahabat mereka berdua. Sedang berusaha membetulkan posisi mereka. Tampak mereka semua sedang asik sendiri. Tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah ketahuan.

Ino merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Mengapa ia sama sekali tidak ingat kalau ia datang kemari tidak berdua saja dengan Gaara. Menyadari kata 'berdua saja' membuatnya merona lagi. Tetapi ia datang kemari bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Ugh! Bodohnya kau Ino.

Ino berusaha menetralkan wajahnya. Membuat tatapan tanpa ekspresi melihat kearah beberapa orang yang tengah berdebat dengan berbisik. Tidak menyadari jika mereka lah yang saat ini di perhatikan.

"Ehm. Seperti nya kita sudah ketahuan" Ucap Hinata yang memutuskan perdebatan mereka yang tidak bermutu(?). Mereka semua sontak diam. Lalu perlahan melihat kearah tempat target mereka tadi.

Mereka semua merinding saat melihat kedua orang yang sejak tadi mereka ikuti tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Dalam hati mereka, Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten tatapan Ino yang seperti itu adalah bencana.

.

.

.

Langit malam yang dihiasi taburan bintang tampak menghiasi tanah konoha. Dua orang yang berbeda gender tengah duduk didalam sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju menyusuri jalanan konoha city. Tampak seorang wanita yang ada didalamnya tengah kesal, melihat dari ekspresi yang ia perlihatkan. Sedangkan pria yang tengah mengemudi di sebelahnya sesekali memperhatikan wanita disebelahnya.

Sesekali wanita itu akan menggerutu, mengumpat kecil, dan hal-hal lainnya yang dapat meringankan kekesalannya.

.

.

.

Bersambung!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huuee.. :'(

Gk pandai buat uang yen..

Tahu nya itu 1 yen = 1000 rupiah

Jadi 25 yen = 25000 rupiah, tapi kayaknya itu harganya terlalu murah.

Maaf kalau salah ..

Yosh! Tolong riview, kritikan, komentar, dan masukan diterima.

Untuk membuat Sebuah cerita yang bagus..

Dan kalau masih ada ketikan kata yang salah tolong dimaafkan..

Iklan!

"temukan himeka di fb, instagram, dan line..

Fb: Himeka Heartfilia

Ig: Himeka heartfilia (silvi pratiwi)

Line:


	7. Chapter 7

Hola minna-san! Maaf maaf lama updatenya..

Semoga tidak bosan menunggu cerita ini.. (*digampar readers, kami lama nunggunya thor)

Ahaha.. maafkan saya ya minna-san T-T

Saya sadar kalau cerita saya ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Tapi saya hanya berusaha untuk membuat sebuah cerita yang menghibur, hanya untuk sebuah bacaan ringan ketika memiliki sesuatu permasalahan yang membuat pikiran ruwet(?).

Ya, sudah saya katakan seperti diatas tadi bahwa cerita saya jauh dari kata sempurna. Memang juga alurnya yang pasaran dan banyak kemiripan dari berbagai cerita lain. Saya memiliki hayalan sendiri, kenapa saya memiliki cerita yang mirip itu karena wawasan saya yang masih kurang.

Ya, sepertinya saya sudah terlalu banyak berbicara, pasti para readers yang membacanya mungkin sudah bosan dan memutarkan bola mata dan berfikir kalau saya sangat cerewet.

Saya paham dengan cerita saya ini yng terlalu banyak kekurangannya T-T ini hanya sebuah hayalan author saja…..

Okay sudah cukup mengomelnya, selamat membaca chapter terakhir saya!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

MY BOYFRIEND IS A VAMPIRE

.

 _ **Naruto**_ __ _ **Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author : Himeka Heartfilia**_

 _ **Genre : Fantasy/Adventure/Romance/Action**_

 _ **Pairing : Gaaino dan etc ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary : Ino yang sedang bersedih akibat mantan kekasihnya. Ia malah harus menghadapi kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Akankah ia bisa bertahan saat takdir mempermainkannya. " ... ka-kalian vampire hunter? Dan kalian vampire berdarah murni?"/ "... aku tunanganmu"/ "ba-bagaimana mungkin..?"/ "aku akan melindungimu"/ "kami semua akan melindungimu ino."/ "... aku mencintaimu"/ "aku juga mencintaimu Gaara-kun".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : abal, terlalu typo, imajinasi tinggi. Silahkan menekan tombol 'back' jika berubah pikiran**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Langit malam yang dihiasi taburan bintang tampak menghiasi tanah konoha. Dua orang yang berbeda gender tengah duduk didalam sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju menyusuri jalanan konoha city. Tampak seorang wanita yang ada didalamnya tengah kesal, melihat dari ekspresi yang ia perlihatkan. Sedangkan pria yang tengah mengemudi di sebelahnya sesekali memperhatikan wanita disebelahnya.

Sesekali wanita itu akan menggerutu, mengumpat kecil, dan hal-hal lainnya yang dapat meringankan kekesalannya.

.

.

.

.

Dibawah langit malam yang bergemerlap oleh bintang-bintang, sebuah motor tengah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Motor tersebut mengangkut dua orang muda-mudi yang berbeda gender. Wanita yang duduk dibangku belakang tengah berpegangan erat dengan laki-laki yang tengah melajukan motor tersebut. Wanita dengan rambut ungu panjang itu sesekali akan berpegangan erat, walaupun motor melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Menandakan wanita tersebut sedang gelisah.

Melihat gelagat wanita yang berada di belakang nya, laki-laki dengan rambut pirang jabrik itu bicara.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman Naruto-kun." Jawab wanita yang ternyata Hinata dan laki-laki tersebut adalah Naruto.

"Apa maksud mu Hinata-chan?" Tanya kembali Naruto.

"Selama di taman tadi aku merasakan hawa keberadaan Vampire lain selain kita, aku takut kalau saat ini Ino-chan sedang dalam bahaya." Mendengar ucapan dari Hinata, Naruto otomatis menghentikan laju motornnya secara mendadak.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi Hinata? Sebaiknya kita hubungi yang lain juga" Setelah mengucapkannya Naruto kemudian memutar kemudi motornya melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa kea rah dari mana ia datang. Hinata yang ada di belakangnya bersusah payah mengetikkan hp nya berusaha menghubungi beberapa orang dengan group call.

Tuuut!

Tuuuut!

Tuuuut!

.

.

.

.

.

Jika saja ini berada di anime atau film-film live action atau apapun itu. Maka mungkin layar televisi yang anda lihat saat ini tengah memperlihatkan 3 potong bagian dengan wanita yang berbeda di dalamnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Ucapan serentak dari dua wanita yang berada di tempat yang berbeda itu menjawab.

"Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan. Aku rasa Ino-chan sedang dalam bahaya saat ini." Ujar Hinta pada 2 wanita lain yang saat ini tengah ia hubungi.

"Apa maksudmu Ino dalam bahaya Hinata?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar.

"Saat kita berada ditaman, aku merasakan keberadaan vampire lain. Aku hanya takut saat ini Ino-chan sedang dalam bahaya." Tutur Hinata jujur.

"Kalau begitu kita harus ke rumah Ino. Aku dan Neji akan berputar balik." Ucap Tenten.

"Aku sudah dalam perjalanan bersama Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita harus cepat" Ucapan Sakura mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Mereka bertiga –ralat berenam sedang dalam perjalan ke rumah Ino.

'Ino/Ino-chan, Tunggu kami' Ucap mereka bertiga dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam mengkilap berhenti di depan rumah mewah minimalis di kawasan Konoha. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang keluar dari mobil dengan membawa boneka panda besar dan seorang pria tampan berambut merah dengan tato kanji 'Ai keluar dari sisi kemudi. Wanita itu tampak mendekati sang pria, ia berhenti beberapa meter dari pria tampan itu.

"Gaara-kun, terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini. Aku menikmatinya." Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum tulus yang terlihat bagaikan seorang Dewi. Sang pria yang di panggil Gaara sejenak tampak terpana kemudian segera memperlihatkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Hn" balas singkat sesingkat nya oleh Gaara.

"Ah, kau tahu Gaara-kun. Kau itu harus banyak bicara. Misalnya menjawab dengan sedikit lebih panjang" Cerocos wanita itu dengan cerewetnya.

"Hn"

"Ah, sepertinya memang susah berbicara dengan mu" Ucap putus asa wanita di depan Gaara. Yang di bilangi hanya tersenyum tipis nyaris tak terlihat.

Pintu rumah itu tampak dibuka, menampilkan seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dengan memasang wajah garang pada mereka berdua. Seperti nya sikap protectif seorang kakaknya Deidara kambuh.

Setelah pamitan kepada pemuda merah ittu, Ino masuk kedalam rumah diikuti Deidara yang terlebih dahulu memasang wajah galak pada Gaara. Memperhatikan dua sosok berkepala pirang itu masuk kedalam rumah, lalu kemudian Gaara meninggalkan komplek perumahan elit itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan menerawang, pikiranya melayang-layang. Lalu ia menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. 'Hari ini terasa sangat lelah sekali, tapi menyenangkan' Pikir Ino dan tanpa sadar ia pun tersenyum. Eh? Pipi Ino memerah, karena sadar ia tengah memikirkan pemuda panda tersebut.

'Sebenarnya apa sih yang tengah ku pikirkan' Racau nya di dalam hati sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Sementara Ino tengah sibuk dengan dirinya, angin tampak berhembus dengan cepat hingga menyibakkan kain jendela yang ada dikamarnya.

.

.

Deidara sudah akan bersiap melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah, sampai pendengaran tajam nya menangkap beberapa kendaraan yang berhenti di depan rumahnya, mungkin.

Ia langsung membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang. Dan ia melihat dua sepeda motor dan dua mobil hitam, sepertinya dia kenal dengan orang yang mengemudikannya. Ia melihat mereka bergegas turun dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa kalian kemari? Dan untukmu, Kenapa kembali lagi" Ucap Deidara sambil melihat kearah seoraang pemuda berambut merah. Yang ditatap hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Ah, Ano- Deidara-Senpai" Ujar gadis berambut biru dengan terbata.

"Begini, Ini soal Ino" Tambah seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Kenapa dengan Ino-chan?" Tanya Deidara heran.

"Dia _"

KYAAAAAAAAA!

Belum sempat mereka melanjutkan ucapannya, terdengar suara teriakan Ino dilantai dua yang merupakan kamarnya. 'INO….' Pikir mereka semua dan tanpa membuang waktu mereka kesana, dan sebagian memilih langsung melompat ke balkon kamar Ino dilantai dua.

.

.

.

.

Pintu Kamar Ino dibuka dengan kasar oleh Deidara. Dan beberapa mendarat di balkon kamar. Sungguh terkejutnya mereka melihat Ino tampak tak sadarkan diri ditangan seseorang.

"Khu khu khu khu…. Seperti biasa, selalu cepat." Ucap sosok yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang tengah memeggang Ino.

"Dan selalu berusaha mendapatkan apa yang kau mau" Ucap Deidara dengan amarah dan ia sudah dalam wujud vampire nya.

"Ahh kalian selalu saja mengganggu dan membuat ku repot." Ucap Sosok itu lagi sambil memandang kearah balkon dimana terdapat tiga vampire yang siap menyerangnya, lalu memandang ke arah Deidara dimana ada dua vampire hunter yang sudah mencondongkan senjata kearahnya.

"Kami tidak akan pernah membiarkan vampire 'hitam' seperti mu mendapatkan Ino" Ucap seorang vampire hunter di sebelah Deidara yang tidak lain adalah Sakura.

"Huh, benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan gadis ini. Aku akan kembali." Setelah mengucapkan itu, sosok tersebut lenyap dan melepaskan pegangannya dari Ino.

Tubuh Ino yang tidak ada penyangga jatuh, namun sebelum menyentuh lantai dengan sigap seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah menangkapnya. Dan meletakkannya kembali diatas tempat tidur. Mereka semua keluar dan meninggalkan Ino yang tengah tertidur.

Sepertinya mereka akan membicarakan apa tindakan yang akan dilakukan kemudian, setelah orang yang mereka semua takutkan muncul malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari tampak bersinar dengan cerah pagi ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang tampak menggeliat dibawah selimutnya. Dan dengan perlahan membuka matanya yang terpejam, sehingga menmpilkan warna Aquamarine yang jernih.

Matanya tampak melihat kesekeliling untuk melihat jam. Dan dengan perlahan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Hari ini adalah hari senin, dan ia harus berangkat kesekolah.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang tampak menata dirinya didepan cermin, saat ini ia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan blazer berwarna hitam, dasi pita berwarna hitam dan juga rok pendek diatas lutut yang juga berwana hitam. Rambut pirang panjang nya ia ikat ponytail, dan ia juga memoles bedak tipis diwajahnya.

Ia tengah memperhatikan dirinya, pikirannya dibawa melayang-layang ke kejadian tadi malam yang menimpanya.

Flashback!

Ino tengah membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur, matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan pikiraannya tampak melayang. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa angin berhembus dengan kencang didekat jendelanya. Sampai seseorang terkikik menyentakkannya dari lamunan dan segera berdiri dari tempat. Melihat siapa orang yang mengganggunya.

Tampak sesosok tengah berdiri di jendela yang menghubungkannya ke balkon kamarnya. Sesosok tersebut mengenakan pakaian hitam dengan kerah yang tinggi. Dan mata Ino membulat tak kalah ia tahu sosok apa yang berdiri disana. Vampire.

Sosok itu menatap Ino dengan tajam dan dingin, meneliti penampilan gadis didepannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Ino yang ditatap merasa tak nyaman dan seperti tengah dikuliti hidup-hidup.

"Halo, ternyata kau sudah besar dan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat mu lagi setelah kematian Inoichi." Ucap sosok itu dengan seringainya.

"Si –siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tahu tentang ayahku." Tanya Ino penasaran.

"khukukuku…. Tentu saja aku tahu ayahmu. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan seorang yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi mu." Ucap sosok itu lagi. "Dari orang seperti aku." Tambah sosok itu sambil menyeringai.

Mata Ino tampak membulat sempurna, otaknya terus memproses kata-kata dari sosok yang berdiri di hadapanya tersebut. 'melindunginya dari orang itu'. Dan Ino mendapat suatu kesimpulan yang langsung membuat kakinya bergetar tak tahan menahan berat tubuhnya.

'Itu berarti, orang ini lah yang dari dulu mengincar ku. Dan membawa para bawahanya untuk menangkapku' Ucap Ino dalam hati. Dan sosok yang berada di hadapannyan dengan cepat berpindah di belakang tubuhnya.

"Saatnya untuk membawamu gadis manis." Ucapnya. Ino dengan cepat menoleh.

KYAAAAAAA!

Sosok itu memukul tengkukknya yang menyebabkan pandangannya menggelap dan ia akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Flashback Off!

Ino masih diam melamun di depan cermin kamarnya. Setelah pandangannya gelap, ia tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. 'Sepertinya aku pingsan' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya menyebabkan ia terkesiap. Menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu yang tengah terbuka. Berdiri disana seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya, kakaknya Deidara.

"Kau sudah selesai Ino-chan, ayo cepat sarapan dan kita segera berangkat sekolah. Ini sudah mau jam 7, kita bisa terlambat." Setelah mengucapkan itu Deidara segera meninggalkan kamar Ino.

'Sudah mau jam 7 katanya?' kata Ino dalam hati dan ia melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya yang menunjukkan 6.45.

"A –AAAHHH!? Dei-niichan tunggu aku." Dan Ino bergegas untuk turun. Deidara yang mendengar teriakan adiknya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah mengambil sepotong roti memakai kaus kaki hitam panjang dan sepatu nya, tak lupa mengkunci pintu rumah. Ino menghapiri kakaknya yang sudah siap di halaman dengan motornya. Deidara memberikan helm kepada Ino yang langsung di pakainya. Dan motor tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan yang diatas batas kewajaran melintasi jalanan Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan cepat untuk sampai ke kelasnya. Sambil merapikan rambunya yang awut-awutan akibat menaiki motor yang dikendarai Deidara tadi. Akhirnya Ino sampai ke kelasnya tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi. Ia segera duduk dibangkunya yang sebelah dengan Gaara.

Sakura dari tadi sibuk memanggil namanya, tapi tidak digubrisnya. Dan panggilan Sakura berhenti ketika pintu kelas dibuka oleh Guru yang mengajar. Ino mengambil bukunya di laci. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh suatu benda. Ia mengeluarkannya dari laci, itu adalah sebuah surat berwarna merah muda.

Pikirannya Ino pun mulai di penuhi tanda tanya. Siapa yang menaruh surat itu di lacinya, untuknya kah. Ino memilih untuk membuka surat itu dan membacanya, mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting.

 _ **Untuk Yamanaka Ino,**_

 _ **Apa kau penasaran kenapa aku selalu muncul di hadapanmu? Sebenarnya kita memiliki suatu ikatan yang tercipta dulu, dulu sekali.**_

 _ **Kau mungkin tidakmengingatnya, karena ayahmu memilih untuk mengunci ingatan itu. Dan menyuruh Deidara membukanya suatu saat nanti.**_

 _ **Apakah kau ingin mengetahuinya lebih banyak lagi. Temui aku ketika istirahat di halaman belakang sekolah. Kau hanya boleh sendiri.**_

 _ **SG**_

 _ **NB: seseorang yang identik dengan warna merah**_

Setelah membaca surat tersebut, entah kenapa jantung Ino tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat dan wajahnya tampak memerah. Sakura yang duduk di bangku seberangnya hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jangan tanya Gaara kemana, karena ia tidak ada di bangkunya dan sepertinya tengah membolos.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah selesai, saatnya jam istirahat. Semua murid tampak mengekspresikan kelelahan pelajaran yang tadi tengah diikuti. Ada yang menghela nafas, ada yang langsung menuju ke teman sepergaulan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Setelah mendengar bel istirahat, Sakura langsung menghampiri Ino yang masih tengah sibuk menyusun bukunya. Matanya tampak bersinar aneh melihat Ino, dan Ino yang merasa Sakura tengah menatapnya menoleh.

Ino menoleh ke Sakura dan mendapati sahabatnya itu melihatnya dengan tatapan yang aneh hanya bisa menelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabat pink nya.

"Ada yang salah dengan ku?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak ada Pig" Jawab Sakura. "Hanya saja, tadi aku melihatmu tengah membaca sebuah surat. Dari siapa pig?" Tanya Sakura yang malah membuat Ino gelagapan.

"eh.. It –Itu.. Bu –bukan dari siapa-siapa kok. Iya bukan dari siapa-siapa" Balas Ino dengan tergagap dan rona merah yang tampak menghiasi pipinya.

"Hm. Apa kau yakin? Baiklah" Ucap Sakura.

"Ah –Ahahah iya" Tawa Ino kikuk, Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum samar karena bagaimana pun 'mereka' tahu siapa yang mengirimkan surat itu.

"A –ano Sakura…. Aku pergi sebentar ya." Ucap Ino sambil meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah berdiri di samping meja nya.

"Ya." Balas Sakura Sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah Ino keluar, Hinata dan Tenten menghampiri sakura. Mereka tampak berbincang-bincang, sesekali terdengar kikikan dari mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino menyusuri koridor sekolah, tampak banyak murid yang memenuhi koridor mengingat saat ini adalaah jam istirahat. Ia melangkahkan kaki nya kearah barat bangunan sekolah, setelah mencapai sisinya ia berputar kebelakang sekolah agar sampai pada halaman belakang.

Ino berhenti tatkala kakinya sampai di halaman belakang. Ia meneliti, apakah ada seseorang disana. Tapi ia tak melihat siapapun disana hanya dirinya seorang. Halaman belakang sekolah adalah hamparan rumput hijau seperti bukit kecil, terdapat beberapa pohon dan satu pohon besar disana. Jika kau dibawah pohon itu dan menghadap kedepan sedikit kesamping, kau akan menemukan ruang UKS.

Ino tampak berfikir apa sebaiknya ia menunggu sebentar atau langsung kembali ke kelas, saat ia perhatikan lagi tak aka nada yang akan datang. 'Apa aku dibohongi ya' Pikir Ino dalam hati.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit disitu yang jelas-jelas tak akan ada yang akan datang, Ino memutuskan akan kembali ke kelas. Dan Ia sangat dongkol kepada orang yang mengirimi nya surat itu namun tak di tepati oleh sang pembuat.

'Sebaiknya aku pergi, awas saja ya' Kutuk Ino dalam hati. Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan halaman belakang, tepat saat hanya sekitar 10 langkah Ino mulai berjalan. Angina kencang tampak berhembus dibelakangnya. Dan memunculkan beberapa orang dibawah pohon. Ino langsung menoleh, mata nya langsung melebar tatkala ia melihat siapa yang datang.

Itu adalah wanita berambut ungu dengan pita bunga di kepalanya yang kemarin ingin sekali membawanya, dan juga pria berambut orange yang bersamanya. Namun beberapa orang lagi ia tak tahu siapa. Namun seperti nya saat ini Ino memiliki kesimpulan bahwa mereka membawa bala tentaranya untuk menangkapnya. 'Aishh, kenapa aku seperti seorang narapidana yang dikejar-kejar' Rutuk Ino dalam hati.

"khekhekhekhe….. hari ini akan kita akhiri semua bocah cilik, kami akan membawamu." Ucap wanita itu. "Heh! Lakukan saja kalau bisa" Tantang Ino. Dan duel un tak terelakkan, satu orang mencoba menangkapnya namun ini cepat berguling untuk berpindah. Ino memegang ke lehernya dimana kalungnya berada namun ia tak menemukannya dan matanya terbelalak. 'Celaka' Jerit nya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, guru yang mengajar hanya masuk dan memberikan mereka tugas lalu meninggalkan mereka karena ada urusan. Sakura duduk dengan gelisah, mengingat sahabat pirangnya belum kembali. Namun pikirannya sejenak tenang karena ia tahu Ino dengan siapa. Namun masi berapa detik tenang ia melihat Gaara masuk tapi tak bersama Ino.

"Gaara bukannya kau bersama Ino?" Tanya Sakura was-was. Yang ditanya hanya memandang Sakura datar.

"Tidak" Jawabnya singkat. "Apa! Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kemarin malam kau bilang akan mengatakannya pada Ino, aku kira kau yang mengiriminya surat tadi." Terang Sakura tak sabar.

"Aku memang akan mengatakannya, tapi aku tak pernah bilang akan mengirim surat, dan untuk apa aku mengirim surat jika aku bisa mengatakannya langsung." Balas Gaara dengan kalimat yang mungkin ini yang terpanjang. "Dan apa maksud mu mu aku mengirim surat?" Tanya Gaara selidik.

"Tadi pagi aku melihatnya membaca sebuah surat. Dan aku piker itu darimu karena kemarin kau bilang akan memberitahunya dan wajah Ino memerah saat membacanya." Jelas Sakura. "Lalu kalau bukan dari mu? … jangan-jangan" Tambah Sakura sambil melotot kearah Gaara.

"Panggil yang lain." Perintah Gaara dan Sakura langsung melesat keluar diikuti Gaara'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini! Aku kan menyuruh kalian mengawasinya!" teriak seorang pria berambut pirang dengan geram ke arah tiga wanita di dalam ruangan.

"Ma –Maafkan kami, kami tidak tahu." Jawab salah satu wanita berambut pirang. Sang pria yang tengah berdiri dari kursinya itu semakin geram dan menggenggam kertas ditangannya sampai kusut.

"Tenangkan dirimu Deidara, kita sebaiknya tenang dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Ino. Mengingat malam ini adalah Bulan Merah." Ujar pria lain di ruangan itu.

"Yang dikatakan itachi benar, kita harus tenang dan memikirkan rencana" Sambung pria berambut merah dengan wajah babyface Sasori.

Pria yang dibilang kemudian sedikit menahan amarahnya dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Sedangkan yang lain diam dan memikirkan suatu rencana. Deidara diam dan pikirannya mengulang kembali kejadian saat disekolah.

Flashback!

Saat ini dikelas Deidara adalah pelajaran sejarah dengan seorang guru yang sangat membosankan. Perasaannya tampak tak tenang sejak sehabis istirahat tadi. Dan rasa tidak enak itu terjawab tatkala seorang gadis berambut pink menggeser pintu kelas.

"A- ano, Sumimasen Sensei. Bisa saya memanggil Yamanaka-san, Uchiha-san, dan Akasuna-san sensei" Ucap gadis berambut pink itu. Pria yang namanya disebutkan tadi merasa tak enak dan sepertinya terjadi sesuatu. Guru itu menganggukkan kepala. Dan ketiga pria tersebut keluar mengikuti gadis pink itu.

"Haruno-san, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau memanggil kami?" Tanya pria berambut pirang tak sabar.

"A –Ano senpai, Ino menghilang" Jawab Sakura takut. Pria pirang itu langsung menampilkan mata merahnya dan menatap punggung Sakura yang ada dihadapannya dengan horror. Sakura yang dipandangi itu tentu saja sangat tak nyaman.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu Deidara, kita akan menemukannya" Ucap pria bermarga Uchiha, Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua berkumpul dihalaman belakang sekolah tempat terakhir yang akan mereka periksa setelah berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru sekolah yang hasilnya ta menemukan Ino sedikit pun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian kerjakan sih, aku menyuruh kalian untuk mengawasi Ino." Bentak Deidara dengan mode Vampirenya kepada ketiga Gadis yang ada di hadapannya. "Senpai maaf, semua salah kami."Ucap mereka.

"Aku bilang tenangkan dirimu Deidara, kita pasti akan _" Ucapan Itachi terhenti kala mereka menghindari sebuah anak panah yang mengarah ke mereka. Anak panah itu tertancap dbatang pohon disamping mereka.

"Apa yang _" "Lihat! Ada surat di anak panah itu" Ucapan Deidara terhenti oleh ucapan Shikamaru. Deidara langsung mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

 _ **Kami mendapatkan Gadisnya…..**_

Tiga kata yang dapat langsung membuat Deidara murka. "Mereka mendapatkannya!" Geram Deidara.

Flashback Off!

Dan setelah kejadian itu, disinilah mereka berkumpul memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Ino, mengingat sebentar lagi adalah bulan merah. Ponsel Itachi bordering menandakan ada panggilan masuk, dan semua mata melihat kearahnya.

"Moshi-moshi" Ucap Itachi menjawab panggilan telepon, disana di seberang telepon seorang pemuda berbicara dengan sangat pelan. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih." Itachi mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Sudah ditemukan, sebuah bangunan kastil tua sekitar 3 mil jauhnya kearah selatan dari sini." Ucap Itachi membalas pandangan semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Baiklah semua bersiap! Kita lakukan malam ini." Perintah Deidara ke semua. Bebrapa diantaranya langsung menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten sedang bersiap dikamar Ino. Mengingat senjata paling canggih mereka semua simpan di kamar sobat mereka. Hinata membawa senapan jarak dekat dengan peluru perak. Sakura membawa beberapa panah dengan mata anak panah perak. Sedangkan Tenten ia membawa senjata snipper jarak jauh Cheytac M200 ia terkenal dengan ahlinya senjata dengan peluru perak tentunya. Mengingat vampire memiliki penciuman yang sangat tajam, maka pilihannya jatuh pada senjata jarak jauh ini, mengingat radius tembakannya bisa 1,4 mil.

Mereka bertiga selesai bersiap dan akan turun ke bawah dimana semua berkumpul, namun tatapan Hinata jatuh pada kalung Kristal segi enam di atas meja rias milik Ino.

"Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan. Bukannya ini kalung Ino." Ujar Hinata memprlihatkan kalung itu pada mereka berdua.

"Kau benar Hinata" Jawab Sakura. "Sebaiknya kita berikan pada Deidara senpai" Ujar Tenten dan mereka berdua mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Mereka semua siap dengan penampilan dan senjata masing-maasing. Ketiga sahabat Ino ikut berkumpul bersama vampire dan vampire hunter lain.

"Deidara-senpai" Panggil Sakura, yang dipanggil melihat. "Kami menemukan ini di meja rias milik Ino. Ini kalung Kristal yang sering ia pakai" Sambung Sakura sambil memberikan kalung tersebut kepada Deidara.

Sejenak Deidara terperanjat terkejut, tapi kemudian ia mengambil kalung tersebut dan menatap sendu. Teman-temannya yang melihat itu merasa tidak enak, namun tepukan di pundak Deidara oleh Itachi sedikit membuatnya tenang. Mereka kemudian berkumpul dan mendengarkan strategi yang dibuat saat ini.

"Ayo pergi!" Ujar Deidara kepada semua yang ada disitu dan dibalas anggukan kepala dari masing-masing mereka. Mereka semua bergerak cepat mengingat ini sudah petang hampir dan menurut prediksi bulan merah tepat jam 9 malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil tampak bersemangat dan senang sekali melihat bunga-bunga berbagai warna yang ada dihadapannya. Ia memetik mereka satu persatu dan membentuk sebuah bucket bunga yang indah. Setelah merasa puas dengan bunga-bunga ditangannya, gadis kecil itu pun berlari menjauhinya dan menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki tampan yang ada dipinggirnya.

Anak laki-laki tampan itu tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali oleh kedatangan gadis kecil itu. Matanya masih sibuk dengan buku yang ada ditangannya. Gadis kecil itu menyodorkan bucket bunga yang tadi dibuatnya ke anak laki-laki.

"Untuk mu" Ucapnya ceria sambil tersenyum manis. Anak laki-laki itu melihat ke arah gadis kecil yang tengah menyodorkan bunga kepadanya. Senyum tulus berkembang dibibir anak laki-laki tersebut dan menerima bunga yang diberikan untuknya. Gadis kecil itu kemudian duduk disebelah anak laki-laki tampan tersebut.

Gadis kecil itu sangat menyanyangi anak laki-laki yang ada disampingnya tersebut, dan anak laki-laki tampan itu mencintai gadis kecil disampingnya. Jangan tanya kenapa anak laki-laki itu bisa mencintai gadis saat usianya yang masih terbilang anak-anak. Itu karena ia terlahir sudah sangat lama.

Tapi ketenangan itu tak bertahan lama, terdapat beberapa senjata yang mengarah ke mereka dan –DUAAARR!

Suara ledakan akibat benda melayang tadi dan mengahancurkan tempat mereka duduk tadi. Namun beberapa pria bisa mengambil mereka dengan cepat sebelum ledakan itu mengenai kedua anak tadi.

Sang gadis kecil tampak menangis, dan pria yang tengah menggendongnya berusaha untuk mendiamkan gadis kecil tersebut. Beberapa wanita langsung keluar dan mengambil anak-anak tadi dan membawa mereka keadalam.

"Otou-Chaaaan…." Tangis gadis kecil.

.

Kabut langsung menghilangkan semua itu berganti dengan yang lain

.

.

Tampak gadis kecil bermain dengan bunga-bunga di halaman belakang yang sepertinya rumahnya. Gadis kecil itu sangat senang, kadag dia akan berenandung saking senangnya.

Anak laki-laki yang terlihat sama seperti di gambaran pertama muncul dan menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Anak itu ikut berjongkok disamping gadis itu yang sibuk dengan bungannya.

"Bukankah mereka sangat cantik?" Tanya gadis itu. Pertanyaan itu tentu saja diajukan ke anak laki-laki disebelahnya karena hanya ada mereka berdua.

"hn" Jawab anak itu. Yang mendapatkan jawaban singkat hanya menggembungkan pipi kesal.

Anak laki-laki itu yang melihat gadis kecil disebelahnya kesal merasa sangat gemas.

"Mereka memang cantik, tapi masih ada yang jauh lebih cantik lagi dari bunga-bunga itu" Ucap anak laki-laki itu. "Apa itu?" tanya gadis kecil itu polos.

"Ino-chan sendiri." Jawab anak laki-laki tersebut sambil tersenyum ke gadis kecil. "Aku pasti akan melindungi mu" Sambungnya lagi.

.

.

Gambaran itu hilang kembali

.

.

Gadis kecil itu tampak menghampiri anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk sendirian di ruangan lain. Yang dihampiri merasa tidak terganggu dan cuek.

"Kenapa sendirian disini?" Tanya gadis itu yang sedikit susah mengucapkan 'R'. yang ditanya hanya diam dan tetap memandang kedepan, melihat bulan yang indah dan putih. Gadis kecil itu yang tidak mendapat balasan dari pertanyaannya sedikit kesal. Gadis kecil itu tidak kehabisan akal agar anak didepannya mau melihatnya.

"Ayo main sama Ino" Ucap gadis kecil tersebut yang bernama Ino sambil menarik-narik lengan anak laki-laki tersebut. Yang ditarik seperti itu merasa tidak suka dan mendorong Ino hingga ia terjatuh.

Ino yang didorong begitu jatuh dan mulai menangis. Anak laki-laki yang disana merasa bingung, bagaimana, apa yang harus dilakukannya agar gadis kecil dihadapannya ini mau berhenti menangis.

"K –Kau ingin bermain dengan ku?" Tanya anak itu, Ino membalas dengan anggukan sambil masih menangis. Anak itu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, ayo main. Kamu ingin main apa?" Ucap anak laki-laki itu yang sukses membuat Ino berhenti menangis.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ino lagi memastikan bahwa laki-laki dihadapannya mau bemain dengannya. "hn" Balasnya yang membuat Ino tersenyum dengan senang. Dan itu sukses membuat anak laki-laki dihadapannya terdiam membatu. "Barbie"

Itu membuat anak laki-laki tersebut terpesona dan mendeklarasikan bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini akan menjadi miliknya.

"Ino belum tahu nama kamu, siapa nama kamu?" Tanya Ino. 'Jadi namanya Ino, cantik' Pikir anak laki-laki itu.

"Gaara, panggil saja Gaara." Jawab anak laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino terbangun, lalu ia memjamkan kembali matanya. Mengingat apa yang baru saja ia mimpikan. Semua nya terulang lagi, semuanya jelas. 'Ah, benar. Kenapa dia bisa lupa, lupa pada seorang anak laki-laki yang dulu berjanji padanya. Yang membuatnya menyadari kalau dia menyukai anak laki-laki itu'.

Ino merasa sedikit tenang mengingat mimpinya, namun suara tawa membuatnya membuka mata dan melihat kenyataan.

"Khekhekhe, mengingat kembali pangeranmu princess" Ucap mengejek seorang wanita berambut ungu yang berdiri tak jauh disampingnya.

Ah, dia ingat. Dia berhasil dibawa oleh mereka semua. Dan disinilah dia, tergeletak diatas batu di tengah yang sepertinya halaman dan dibawahnya terdapat petagram sihir dengan tubuh terikat. Bahkan saat ini dia memakai gaun putih yang hampir mirip dijaman yunani.

"Khekhekhe, tenang saja princess. Setelah semua ini selesai, kau akan bebas. Namun tuan kami akan berkuasa." Ucap seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Yahiko. Mendengar itu Ino langsung bergidik. 'Yang benar saja, lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus melihat vampire jahat berkuasa' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Tentu tidak akan Hime, tidak ada yang akan bisa mengganggu ritual suci ini" Ucap suara berat yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ino melihat, semua dari pengikutnya menyingkir memberi jalan dan membungkuk hormat.

"Ha! Kau yakin sekali" Tantang Ino pada pria dihadapannya.

"Ternyata gadis kecil seperti mu berani juga walau sudah tertangkap" Ujar pria itu sambil memegang dagu Ino kuat dan menyentaknya.

"Ahahah, memangnya pangeran dan kakakmu itu bisa menyelamatkan mu" Ucap pria itu mengejek. "Mereka –"

"Menyerahlah sekarang Orochimaru, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa darinya." Potong seseorang dihadapan mereka semua. Beberapa yang lainnya muncul disebelahnya.

"Dei-Niichaan" Teriak Ino. "Gaara-kunn!" yang dipanggil terkejut namun kembali menguasai diri.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai kemari" Ucapnya murka.

"Anggap saja kami memiliki sumber Informasi" Balas Pria berambut hitam, Itachi.

"Tangkap mereka! Jangan biarkan seorang pun mengganggu!" Perintah Orochimaru kepada pengikutnya. Dan mereka berduel dengan gila.

"Nah hime, karena mereka semua sibuk. Dan bulan merah semakin pekat, ayo kita mulai ritualnya." Ujar Orochimaru sambil mendekati Ino dengan sebuah belati.

Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Malam sudah menyambut beberapa orang yang kini tampak berlari dengan kecepatan angin melintasi jalanan dan perumahan kota Tokyo. Namun ada juga yang menggunaan kendaraan mereka. Setelah sampai dipinggiran hutan sekitar 1 mil lagi dari tempat yang akan mereka tuju, mereka berkumpul terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, ingat tetap rencananya" Ucap salah seorang diantara mereka yang tak lain adalah Deidara. Mereka mengangguk mengiyakan. 'Ino kami pasti akan menyelamatkanmu' Lanjutnya lagi dalam hati.

Dan setelah itu bebrapa dari mereka terus maju, dan beberapa yang lainnya mengambil jalur yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Ditengah hutan yang pohon-pohonnya sudah mati tapi masih hidup, melihat pohon-pohon itu kering dan tidak berdaun sama sekali. Berdiri sebuah kastil yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon tadi. Aura kesuraman dan tidak bersahabat menguar dari bangunan itu. Beberapa orang di halaman kastil tampak menjaganya. Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian hitam dan mata mereka berwarna merah, menandakan bahwa mereka semua adalah Vampire.

Tidak lama para vampire yang menjaga bangunan itu seketika bersiap untuk menyerang. Dikarenakan didepan mereka muncul beberapa orang yang berpenampilan sama dengan mereka. Dan seketika itu pertarungan tak terelakkan. Mereka semua menyerang menghindar menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beberapa diantara vampire penjaga itu sudah ada yang roboh dengan meninggalkan tumpukkan abu ditanah.

Hinata dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerang menghindar, menembakkan senapan nya ke vampire yang menjadi lawannya. Sakura menembakkan anak panahnya dari atas pohon. Tenten meluncurkan tembakan senjatanya saat melihat salah satu Vampire yang akan melukai Sakura. Detik berikutnya vampire tersebt menjai abu tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi.

'Arigatou Tenten' Ucap Sakura dalam hati saat mengetahui vampire yang berniat menyerangnya sudah menjadi abu.

'Bukan masalah Sakura' Balas Tenten yang sepertinya tahu kalau sahabat pink nya itu berterima kasih padanya.

.

Beberapa dari mereka mereka memaanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menerobos masuk, dan yang lainnya tetap tinggal untuk mengurus sisanya yang ada di halaman. Didalam kastil itu juga mereka bertarung dengan beberapa vampire namun bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya.

"Itachi, kemana kita harus pergi?" Tanya Deidara pada Itachi yang tengah berlari disebelahnya. "Informasi ku mengatakan mereka semua ada di halaman belakang kastil" Jawab Itachi. Dan mereka menambah kecepatan untuk sampai di belakang kastil.

Dan begitulah mengapa mereka sampai ditempat Ino berada.

.

.

.

.

Ino memandang ngeri pada Orochimaru yang saat ini akan melukainya dengan belati ditangannya. Craasshh!

AAAKKHHH!

Teriakan Ino bergema, bagaimana tidak. Orochimaru menggoreskan belatinya pada lengan Ino. Dan itu membuat darah mengalir dari goresan dilengannya. Mengalir menuruni batu tempatnya berbaring dan meresap bersama petagram sihir dibawahnya.

"Ah, Bau mu sungguh nikmat hime dan sangat lezat juga" Ucap Orochimaru sambil terus menghirup aroma darah milik Ino dan menjilati darah yang terdapat di belatinya.

Gaara dan juga Deidara yang melihat itu menjadi geram dan membunuh mereka semua dengan ganas. Gaara dapat berhasil menuju ke arah Ino.

"Gaara aku serahkan Ino padamu" Teriak Deidara yang pastinya didengar oleh Gaara.

Gaara berlari kearah Ino dan berusaha mendekatinya, namun saat ia akan melewati petagram sihir itu. Petagram sihir itu bersinar dan seperti tidak mengizinkannya untuk lewat. Orochimaru yang melihat itu tertawa puas. Dan Gaara semakin geram.

Bulan merah semakin merah, benar-benar mendekati puncaknya. Orochimaru juga sudah melakukan beberapa ritualnya. Gaara yang berdiri diluar petagram semakin resah dibuatnya karena Ino terus melihatnya dengan menangis.

Tidak mata itu, bagaimana dia bisa tahan melihat mata itu menangis. Tepat saat pikirnya semakin kalut, saat itu Gaara dapat mendengar suara bisikan ditelinganya.

 _ **Hati yang bersih, perasaan ingin melindungi.**_

 _ **Biarkan hatimu dipenuhi kasih sayang dan perasaan ingin melindungi**_

Tepat saat ia mendengar suara itu kalung Kristal milik Ino bersinar. Dan Gaara buru-buru mengambilnya dan memperhatikan. Suara itu terus terulang

 _ **Biarkan hatimu dipenuhi kasih sayang dan perasaan ingin melindungi**_

'Ah, dia sadar sekarang. Benar kasih sayang dan ingin melindungi' Beo nya dalam hati. Gaara menggenggam kalung itu erat, dan sinar itu juga melingkupi tubuhnya. Orochimaru yang melihat itu terbengong.

'Gaara-kun' Panggil Ino dalam hati. Gaara membuka matanya dan mata itu menampilkan warna merah darah yang indah. Jubbah vampire yang ia kenakan berubah menjadi jubah hitam vampire elegan. Bajunya berubah menjadi baju yang biasa di pakai oleh seorang Raja Vampire. Kedua tangannya mengenakan sarung tangan putih.

"T –Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana kau bisa berubah" Teriak histeris Orochimaru.

"Kau tidak benar-benar tahu cara untuk menjadi Raja Vampire. Sekarang lenyap lah kau" Ujar Gaara sambil menerjang ke arah Orochimaru. Mereka bertarung, namun Gaara tentu saja lebih unggul. Ia berhasil menendang Orochimaru keluar dari petagram. Gaara mendekati Ino, ia melepaskan semua tali yang mengikat gadis miliknya itu.

"Gaara-kun" Panggil Ino lirih karena dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah yang saat ini masih mengalir di lengan Ino. Gaara memakaikan kalung Kristal milik Ino, dan kemudian menghisap darah yang mengalir dilengan Ino.

Bulan merah sudah terjadi, dia menyinari dunia yang dibawahnya. Semua dapat melihat kejadian itu, namun orang awam hanya akan menganggap itu hanya sebuah fenomena alam yang luar biasa. Namun bagi mereka vampire, mereka tahu. Saat ini adalah saat dimana satu Vampire menjadi Raja bagi kaum Vampire. Dan semua pertarungan yang terjadi terhenti total dan mereka menengadah melihat bulan merah. Seakan memang sudah panggilan.

"Tidak!" Jerit Orochimaru smabil berjalan kearah Ino dan Gaara yang sinar bulan merah menyinari mereka. Petagram sihir itu juga bersinar. Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Dan bulan merah tidak bersinar seperti tadi namun masih tetap merah.

Gaara melepaskan hisapan darah dari lengan Ino. Dan lengan itu sembuh secara ajaibnya. Gaara membantu Ino untuk berdiri.

"Gaara-kun" Panggil Ino. "Kamu berhasil" Lanjutnya dengan senyum manis.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau kenapa-kenapa" Jawab Gaara. "Aku akan melindungimu"

'Ah, sama seperti kata-kata waktu dulu' ucap Ino dalam hati.

"TIDAK!" Teriak Orochimaru berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Ino dan Gaara melihat kearah Orochimaru, begitu juga para vampire yang lain. Mereka melihatnya berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Tubuhnya berangsur-angsur menjadi semakin tua dan semakin tua hingga ia menjadi abu.

Para pengikut pengikut Orochimaru lalu membungkuk hormat kearah dimana Gaara berada. Salah satunya lalu berseru "Yang Mulia" dan yang lainnya mengikuti.

"Heh, ternyata bocah ingusan seperti mu bisa juga menjadi Raja" Ucap Deidara dengan nada mengejek. Yang dibilang hanya diam namun Ino tertawa.

"Dei-Nii hanya iri saja kan. Karena Gaara-kun bisa menjadi Raja" Ucapan Ino yang benar-benar tepat sasaran itu memubuat Deidara makin salah tingkah.

"A –Apa! Tidak! Buat apa aku iri sama bocah itu." Elak Deidara. "Dan kau bisa saja tadi mati kalau kami tidak tepat waktu"

"Ah iya iya, aku minta maaf, Dei-nii" Ucap Ino sambil berlari kearah kakaknya dan memeluknya. Deidara membalas dengan erat pelukan Ino.

"Aku benar-benar sangat khawatir. Aku sangat khawatir, bagaimana jika kami terlambat." Lirih Deidara disela-sela pelukannya pada Ino.

"Sudahlah Dei-nii. Sekarang aku kan baik-baik saja, Dei-nii jangan khawatir lagi" Balas Ino dan itu malah membuat Deidara melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku hanya khawatir" Ucap Deidara sambil mengacak rambut Ino. "Ahh" Pekik Ino yang rambutnya berantakan.

Gaara berjalan kearah dua kakak beradik itu. Dan Deidara menyadarinya.

"Nah, mengingat kau sudah menjadi pemuda dewasa. Aku mengizinkanmu bersama dengan Ino." Ucap Deidara masih setengah hati. Ino yang mengetahuinya menjadi senang. Memeluk kakaknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau dengar itu Gaara-kun?" Tanya Ino senang. "Hn" Balas Gaara singkat, tapi tidak membuat ia marah. Karena memang begitu lah sifat pemuda tampan dihadapannya ini. Sudah dari dulu.

"Gaara-kun" Panggil Ino. "Sekarang aku sudah mengingat semuanya" Terang Ino yang membuat Gaara dan juga Deidara terkejut.

"Kau ingat?" Ucap Gaara yang malah bertanya lagi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.

"Kau ingat kalau dulu kita dekat?" Tanya Gaara lagi yang sepertinya kurang percaya.

"Ya, Aku ingat semuanya Gaara-kun. Sekarang aku sudah tidak lupa lagi dengan tunanganku sendiri" Jawab Ino dengan senyuman. Mendengar itu Gaara senang sekali, ia langsung memeluk Ino erat dan Ino membalasnya.

Sedikit lama mereka melepaskan diri, Gaara memandang Ino teduh dan penuh kasih sayang. Ino bisa merasakan itu dari tatapannya. Seketika jarak diantara mereka menipis. Namun sebelum bibir mereka sama-sama bertemu. Deidara dengan seenak jidatnya ada diantara mereka berdua dan mengacaukan.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan mu, saat berada di hadapanku." Ucap Deidara enteng. Itu membuat Ino kesal, dan teman-teman Deidara menghela nafas. Sepertinya sikap overprotective nya pada Ino kambuh. Membuat sahabat-sahabat Ino yang sudah ada disana tertawa, dan teman-teman Gaara menyemangatinya.

Mereka semua tertawa, kedamaian ini sudah mereka inginkan sejak lama. Dan ini akan terus berlangsung dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan sudah bersinar dengan putih. Satu ruangan yang jendelanya terbuka tampak disinari oleh cayaha bulan. Diruangan itu terdapat rak-rak buku yang besar, sofa disisi yang lainnya, dan meja kerja disamping jendela tersebut. Terdapat satu buku yang terbuka disana. Angin berhembus dengan kencang masuk keruangan itu, membuat buku yang terbuka itu membalikkan halamannya acak dan berhenti pada satu halaman.

Tertulis disana

25 October XXX

Aku memutuskan akan menggunakan cara ini agar kekuatan yang tersimpan tidak dengan mudah jatuh ke tangan yang salah.

Ini memang salah, aku harus mengorbankan anak perempuan ku dalam hal ini. Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa membuatnya menderita. Namun ini demi kedamaian.

Aku harus melakukannya!

.

Dihalaman disebelahnya tertulis hal yang lain

4 januari XXX

Aku tahu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Namun, tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan cara yang lain. Cara yang bahkan saat efektif agar 'orang' berhati gelap tidak bisa melakukannya.

Aku sudah mencoba memasukkannya pada anak perempuan ku sebelum aku mengetahui cara ini. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya lagi.

Namun karena sudah masuk, darah anak perempuan ku tercampur sedikit dengan kekuatan itu yang membuat darahnya lebih harum dan tercium sangat lezat. Tapi aku pasti akan melindunginya.

Aku menemukannya, aku memasukkan kekuatan itu dalam sebuah kalung Kristal. Dan itu malah membuatnya bukan meminum darah yang menjadikannya Raja Vampire. Tapi suatu ikatan, mengingat vampire sangat sulit dalam masalah hati.

Untuk itu, aku dan teman ku sepakat untuk memilih anaknya menjadi Raja Vampire. Lusa aku akan menemuinya untuk membicarakan ini.

Aku yakin ini akan berhasil!

Tertanda

Yamanaka Inoichi

====END====

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Wuuuaaahh! Akhirnya Tamat juga!

Gimana? Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.

Sebenarnya himeka sedikit bingung mau membuat tokoh jahat siapa. Jadinya Orochimaru saja dech… hehehe….

Ini murni khayalan sendiri. Maaf kan himeka karena kurang wawasan T-T

Ini hanya bacaan ringan saja, makanya kurang pandai menggunakan kata-kata yang berat, walaupun sudah banyak membaca ff yang keren lainnya…

Jika ada informasi yang salah himeka mohon maaf.. itu juga sudah search untuk agar tidak salah..

Jangan lupa Review ya Minna-san!

Arigatou Gozaimasu! *membungkuk 45'

Spoiler: himeka sudah mempersiapkan cerita kedua yang tak kalah gila dan abal nya dari ini, dengan mengangkat dua pairing yang jarang dibuat fanfict..

Jika tidak suka jangan ditunggu ya minna-san! Kalau penasaran silahkan menunggu dengan sabar.^-^

Cuplikan!

Mereka bilang bahwa impian dan keinginan terbesar yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha Madara adalah kedamaian dunia mutlak. Itulah mengapa ia menginginkan Mugen Tsukuyomi yang seperti dikatakan pada batu clan Uchiha. Namun ia hanya tidak tahu bahwa semua itu hanya scenario yang dibuat oleh anak dari Kaguya Ootsuki.

Namun bukan itu lah yang akan kita ceritakan pada cerita ini, ini adalah sesuatu yang jauh berbeda dari kenyataannya. Menceritakan bagaimana seorang Uchiha Madara menginginkan Kedamaian, walau sudah memiliki seorang teman yang sangat mengerti akan dirinya.

Cerita ini yang akan menceritakan bagaimana seorang Uchiha itu merasakan apa itu yang namanya cinta, namun juga kemarahan dan benci akan semua hal. Inilah yang disebut _**Another Secret**_ atau bisa dengan _**Rahasia Yang Lain**_.


End file.
